Kopa's Reign
by Hozd33
Summary: Kopa is first in line to the throne. When the unthinkable happens, he reluctantly rises as King. At his side is the love of his life, Aleela. Their's is a tale of endearment and ceaseless devotion. Will the fates be kind to our would-be soulmates? Or will fate, and the enemies they have made along the way, conspire against them? To fight back, will they lose themselves?
1. Act 1 Chapter I

**[So this was an unresolved plot line from the RP site I was on. It was a pity we never finished it. I needed to see it complete. I RPed in it myself naturally. Guess which character I had.]**

_**Characters:**_

_**Aleela **_**\- The Protagonist**

_**Kopa **_**\- Firstborn of Simba, next in line for the throne (From the 1990s Lion King Canon); Secondary Protagonist**

_**Simba **_**\- I think I have the right to call anyone who doesn't know this character uncultured (The Lion King Canon)**

_**Nala **_**\- Simba's childhood friend and mate (The Lion King Canon)**

_**Kiara **_**\- Kopa's younger sister (The Lion King II Canon)**

_**Alora **_**\- Aleela's older sister**

_**Sara **_**\- The youngest of the royal siblings, born a year after Kiara.**

_**Zira **_**\- Scar's preference among the females (The Lion King II Canon)**

_**Kovu **_**\- Scar and Zira's son (The Lion King II Canon)**

_**Vitani **_**\- Scar and Zira's daughter (The Lion King II Canon)**

_**Scar **_**\- Deceased uncle of Simba (The Lion King Canon)**

_**Zazu **_**and **_**Rafiki **_**\- Hornbill and Mandrill from The Lion King. They serve the royal family.**

**The current Lion King Canon:**

**Simba ascends as King of the Pridelands with Nala as his Queen after Scar is defeated. They have their first child, a girl - Kiara, and then a year later, Kion - A boy. Kion grows to become leader of the Lion Guard, while Kiara is groomed to become the next ruler of the Pridelands, a Queen. As a cub, Kiara encounters Kovu, they fall in love. Kovu is Zira's son, and Zira leads a coalition of lionesses exiled by Simba from the Pridelands for their prior loyalties to Scar. Zira seeks revenge, and wants the Pridelands for herself.**

**Kion leaves the Pridelands with the Lion Guard for the Tree of Life, he is not present in the events of The Lion King II.**

**Zira concocts a plan to use Kovu and Kiara's love affair to assassinate Simba, it fails as Kovu turns on her. She resolves to take the Pridelands by force. The exiles and Pridelanders fight, until Kiara and Kovu arrive to stop it. They convince both sides that "We are one". The exiles turn on Zira, Zira refuses to conform, and ultimately seals her own fate. The exiles return to the Pride, all having been forgiven. Kiara and Kovu are then accepted as the future King and Queen of the Pridelands.**

**The AU (Alternate Universe) differences:**

**Kopa exists. He premiered in a book series in 1993 and was at that point of time canon, but he was forgotten by the time The Lion King II was produced. As such he is the future ruler of the Pridelands, not Kiara.**

**Kion does not exist. When Dark Horizon (My RP website) was at its prime, The Lion Guard hadn't premiered. When it did, he was hastily added as a character, but no one wanted to play him. In his place is Sara, a purely original character.**

**The original characters including Aleela, Alora and Sara exist and influence the universe in many ways.**

**Disclaimers**

**Original plot idea does not belong to me.**

**However the expansion of the original idea does.**

**This story is ****not ****written for monetary purposes.**

**Original blank-slate character concept (e.g. Color Palate) of Aleela does not belong to me, however the expansion of her personality and history** **does.**

**Simba, Nala, Scar, Kopa, Kiara, Kovu, Zira and Vitani are owned by Disney. **

**The character of Sara belongs to my old friend, Connor. **

**Character of Kiara formally played by Molly.**

**Character of Kopa formally played by Hanaa.**

**The character and character concept of Alora belongs to Yankees.**

**Act 1**

**I | We Rule the Day **

Aleela. Queen Aleela, stood on the higher levels of Priderock, feeling the cool breeze that came with the setting sun. It rustled her fur, tickled her ears. It made her feel renewed, clean. Regal. She'd taken to her new role well, perhaps too well. She spoke out against Kopa today. The dispute was over a trivial matter, one not worth a second thought. Yet Aleela felt it mattered, Kopa didn't quite feel the same. In the end, he was king and was forced to assert his authority on his mate. Aleela understood why Kopa put her in her place, she wasn't the ruler of the Pridelands. Yet. Her heart ached. Kopa was more to her than King. He was her soul mate. It pained her to contradict him, and it pained her to be put down by him. She'd hardly shown it earlier when Kopa dismissed her but she was hurting. Was she taking her role too seriously? She wondered… The thoughts filled her head, and her graceful composure slipped. Her head was hung low.

From a lower ledge Sara watched the Queen keenly, she reveled in the pain her 'Queen' was feeling. Then she saw a figure approaching the Queen. It was large and maned. Sara's smirk disappeared. She took several steps back into the shadows, keeping her ears open for the conversation that was soon to follow.

The King approached his Queen. She was not oblivious to his presence, but she made no move to welcome him or to escape. In her position sitting on her hindlegs, she overlapped her forward paws against the ground, not eager to hear what her mate had to say.

"Aleela." The King spoke plainly, without a hint of expression.

Aleela sighed and pivoted her body around. She didn't know what was written on her face right now. It might have been indignation, or it might have been sorrow. She met her mate's eyes, and for once she wasn't confident reading them.

"Yes?" Aleela replied. She believed the tone of her voice was cold. She didn't want it to be cold.

Kopa met his mate's eyes, he saw confusion and doubt in it. Kopa hated doing this. He hated being King, how did his father rule and still retain his old self? He felt for Aleela. She was being a good Queen for speaking up for what she believed in. It pained him to have to override her. It pained him that she still continued to argue for her beliefs, and it was a stab in the heart when he had to order her to leave the chamber. But. He had to be strong. He was King now, but was this what being strong meant? Were they simply too close to work together? He could never harm her, and - Kopa believed - she would never harm him either. Could they work out as a pair? As King and Queen?

Sara's smirk gradually returned as her ears picked up nothing. No embrace, no words of comfort, no warmth, only silence. A silence that resembled the chill on a winter night. Sara was glad. They were getting a taste of reality, of true King and Queenship, she knew they wouldn't last. Only her Papa and Mama could have, but her Papa was gone…

"I have nothing more to say." Aleela spoke, stifling back a sniffle. She pivoted back to face the setting sun, but remembered, and turned her head back to face her King. She lowered it in respect and spoke. "Your Majesty."

Sara held back her laughter. She didn't want to be discovered.

Kopa's mouth fell agape. He extended his leg, intending to step forward, but he hesitated. His foreleg remained extended, as if begging Aleela to return to him. He breathed in, and out, and allowed his extended paw to land softly on the ground. He took his place beside his mate.

Aleela felt her King step closer to her. He stopped beside her, just inches away from rubbing against her fur. She felt discomfort. She'd never felt this way before around Kopa. Was this the end?

Kopa stood on the edge and watched the sun set. Soon the stars would appear in the night sky, and one of those stars, he knew, was his father. Simba.

He couldn't take back the things he'd said to Aleela. He couldn't turn back time and find a way, a way to accept his mate's opinion and retain his own. He accepted that. He would make things right, here and now.

"You are my Queen, Aleela. But. You are also the love of my life, and I'd sooner die than see our roles tear us apart." Kopa spoke, resolution from his heart embedded in his words. His confidence surprised him. Was this what his father went through before him when it was his time to take the throne?

"I love you. More than anything else in the world. I don't care whether you disagree with me or not, I still love you." Kopa assured her. He wanted to touch her, to put a paw on her back and pull her close. No. He wanted to touch her, to nuzzle, to kiss her, to make her know how he felt about her. But he didn't, he couldn't. He needed her permission, he respected his Queen for who she was. He didn't deserve to show his love for her, not after what he did to her, not until she allowed it.

Aleela turned her head to look at her mate. She remained still and silent.

Sara inched closer to the pair.

Aleela's thoughts went wild in her head. After everything Kopa had done for her. After every time he had shown his affection, he had been genuine. But this hurt.

Even then she couldn't bear to lose him. He meant a lot to her too. She knew she was blessed to have met him. She didn't want this to be the end of their relationship. But it was hard.

Aleela reached out with her neck and nuzzled her mate. She rubbed against his mane and head, feeling the soft strands of hair caress her fur. She surrendered herself to the moment, allowing her head to rest against Kopa's neck. Perhaps her affection could carry what words could not.

Kopa understood. He remained, firm, not like a rock, but like the lion he had found the courage to be. He welcomed Aleela's warmth. He returned it, gladly.

Aleela sighed and finally spoke gently, her head still resting on Kopa's. "I understand."

Sara couldn't hear what Aleela just said. She clamoured closer at the edge of her ledge, her smirk having disappeared. The sight of them embracing boiled her blood.

"Kopa. You know me. You know how I feel. Do what you must as King. I trust you." Aleela whispered into her mate's ear.

"And I trust you Aleela." The King affirmed. "You'll always be the confident young warrior I fell in love with."

"You'll always be my hero, Kopa." Aleela smiled. Her heart warmed, her tail swayed gracefully, and she was happy.

Sara was not.

Aleela gestured to the path behind her. Privacy. They could do with that. Kopa understood. The two lions rose and walked down the ledge, together, beside one another, their pace the same, neither at any point overtaking the other.

Sara watched as the two lions passed her. They really didn't care for her did they? Sara felt the same anger again. The rage at being unnoticed and left alone.

The King and Queen entered the Royal den, where Kiara was waiting. Sara watched her older sister bow to them and welcome them into the den. She even seemed happy doing it. Sara knew she was. Her sister was blindly loyal, and she liked Aleela. Sara spit at the thought. She did not like her.

The King and Queen looked at one another, playful looks in their eyes. They greeted Kiara, and Kopa made an expression, followed by a gesture clearly requesting for their lead warrior to give them some privacy. Aleela smiled at her friend. Kiara nodded and understood, returning the smile, and took her leave to find Kovu. The mates entered the den, their worries abated, at least temporarily.


	2. Act 1 Chapter II

**II | Fester**

Sara looked up from where she sat hunched against the cave wall out of anyone's way, keeping to herself. As usual. Sullen anger ignited inside her when her royal elder brother Kopa the Valiant, recently ascended King of Pride Rock, entered the pride's den and called for his family members but somehow managed to overlook her name in the list. As usual. The adolescent lioness didn't go to the trouble to move or dip her head in respect. He got enough of that without her, evidently.

"We're all in here," she answered Kopa, adding a nasty edge to the _we_ part of that sentence. Was it really so difficult for Kopa to remember that he had two sisters? To be fair, she supposed, she had been mostly confined to Pride Rock while her papa taught him how to rule a kingdom and her mama taught Kiara how to hunt. And then when her siblings found Aleela and Kovu, respectively, she'd seen less and less of her older brother and sister, too. As for her parents- when they weren't busy giving lessons they were occupied with fulfilling their own duties or one another.

Nobody had time for her anymore, it seemed.

Sara had once spent an entire day with her papa, following him around on one of his patrols. He had shown her everything that was his. They had played and romped through the grass here and there, and toward the end his father had introduced her to the leaders of one of the herds that migrated through the Pridelands on occasion. Then they had talked about death and loss, and the Circle of Life.

Without a doubt that had been the most wonderful day of Sara's life. Simba had had time for nobody but his littlest girl then and she'd never felt so loved. Now he was gone. Her papa was gone...

And her brother and sister looked to one another for comfort, and would surely be there for her mama. Who was there to help her through this period of loss when she needed it so badly, too? Kopa hadn't even remembered that she lived here. Sara shed a silent tear for her beloved papa but the reason she shook now wasn't sorrow.

Sara glared at Aleela through teary eyes. Of course _she_ looked happy. With her papa out of the way, she and her big brother were free to ascend to the throne. Aleela wasn't family, so why should she care if her mate's father had died, especially when that meant she got to supplant her mother-in-law as queen? Queen Aleela. Sara wanted to snort in derision. She could never be a ruler, not like her parents. Her papa had been wise and caring, even if he hadn't always had time for her...

Which of his family had the late Pridelander king thought of as he died, she wondered? Had she been among them, or did her papa leave her behind at Pride Rock once again even as the life left his body? She concluded that her mama, Nala, had likely filled his final thoughts. Sara didn't know for certain as she had never had any crushes or anyone crushing on her but she thought she understood the importance of one's mate. Her mama was currently devastated by her loss, but when she stopped grieving she would not be content to sit and do nothing. No, Nala would either return to her post as lead hunter or take up an advisory role to aid her brother and his queen. And now, with both of her siblings filling essential roles in the pride and likely expecting cubs in the future, Sara was left to come of age alone. It was not fair.

All Sara could manage without shouting something very offensive at Kopa's significant other was a shrug and a mumbled, "I miss my papa." How did Aleela _think_ she was doing?! But teenagers were moody and girls moreso as they began certain hormonal changes for the first time, and her father had just _died_; Sara was counting on the combination of her dual circumstances to create an emotional smokescreen for what she was really feeling since she wasn't that great at this lying thing. Yet.


	3. Act 1 Chapter III

**III | News **

True to Sara's predictions things in the Pridelands didn't change much from the way they were. The entire pride mourned for her papa and though her mama was still grieving, Kopa and Kiara had moved past it- at least on the outside. Kopa had ascended to the throne, making her papa's replacement "official" with a finality that Sara despised. Kiara, meanwhile, had continued onward in her new unofficial role as the pride's lead warrior, working together with the others to ensure the security of the Pridelands. Their trusted mates, _Queen_ Aleela and Kovu, occupied the time in her siblings' lives that wasn't spent attending to their other duties, leaving Sara alone or with her distraught mother. No papa, no place to belong; ousted from within her own family not by force but by circumstance. Sara hated it.

In fact, Sara was feeling so resentful that she ignored Aleela completely as she entered the den looking for her mate the king. No amount of resentment could keep Sara from overhearing the hushed voice and barely suppressed excitement the lioness spoke to Sara's older brother with, however, and Sara's curiosity was piqued. Aleela said she had important news for Kopa and asked him to leave the den (and the other lionesses lazing about indoors at the moment) so she could share it with him. Of course Kopa had obliged her, following her almost at once as she led him out onto the jutting stone surface where he- he and his littermate Kiara, but not Sara- had once been presented to the pride as a cub.

Sara watched them go, then rose to leave in disgust. It was remarkable how the brother she once looked up to had become a figure she reviled. Who did he think he was, playing king? Nobody could ever replace her papa in the adolescent's mind. Sara stretched briefly and then trotted off, intent at first on just getting away. As she descended the rocky slope, however, a thought entered her mind. _Go and listen,_ it said. She could already hear Aleela and Kopa bantering back and forth from where she was, though she couldn't make out the exact wording. Should she move closer...? Again the thought prodded at her, making some very convincing arguments.

There was a smaller shelf, accessible only from below, where she could hear everything they were saying without exposing her presence. One would have to venture over to the edge of the horizontal platform and, being careful not to slip off, bend down to peek beneath it to even see her waiting there. Why not eavesdrop on the two of them and their important conversation? Deciding quickly Sara took her position and settled down to listen, hidden from view by the rocky precipice.

"Kopa." Aleela closed in on her mate and nuzzled his neck, she closed her eyes, pushing his head up in the act. "I'm pregnant." She said, her head under his.

The veracity of her words wafted up into his ears. Kopa didn't react at first, he was enjoying Aleela's touch. But then he realised what those words meant, for him and Aleela. He gasped, and his head nearly flew backwards, and so their embrace ended, with a shock.

"Are you sure?" Kopa asked. His eyes were wide open.

"Yes." Aleela stepped back and sat down. She smiled. It was that smile again. She looked so pretty with that smile, Kopa noted. This was good news.

"I… That's... That's great!" Kopa stammered. The excitement within him was about to burst, and he felt like hopping around like a cub again. He held it in though, such behaviour was hardly befitting of a King. The rest of the Pride couldn't hear them, but they could see them.

Aleela played her role so well, in Kopa's eyes, she was meant to become Queen. She looked so happy, and yet her joy was restrained, controlled, and hardly in a bad way, for right now, her smile and posture told everything with a grace which only his love could portray. That grace didn't diminish her in any way, if anything her expression grew more profound with it.

"Should we tell anyone?" Kopa asked, clearly still ecstatic.

"That's part of why I wanted to tell you in private. I-" Aleela paused to consider her words carefully. She stood up and took a step closer to Kopa. "I don't feel safe telling the Pride…"

"What? Why?" Kopa was confused. Why wouldn't she be comfortable telling the others? Aleela was his mate, and she had his respect. He was certain many in the Pride respected her in very much the same way, especially now since she'd risen as Queen.

Aleela shook her head. "You haven't seen the stares have you? You haven't heard them speak." She turned away from Kopa and gazed at the rest of the Pride lounging in the shade Priderock provided. From this far, everything seemed normal, typical, a day just like any in the Pridelands, and so it was, but under the layers of normality there were far more unpleasant things brewing.

Kopa knew what she was referring to. He'd caught wind of some of these rumors himself. He wouldn't be much of a ruler if he hadn't. He'd paid them no heed before, he had no idea how much it was affecting his Queen - no - his love.

"I never wanted this you know." Aleela laughed, turning back to face Kopa. "I should have known this would happen." She continued chuckling.

"Yes, you should have." Kopa chuckled as well. _She definitely should have._

"I don't care about this _title _I carry. I wish I could just tell everyone, tell the world, but I'd look like a fool. I wish I could rub that into the faces of everyone whispering I'm your mate for _benefits_."

"I know you didn't kiss me for the _title_. You didn't even want to see me at first. Remember?" Kopa reminded her.

"You forced my paw." Aleela chuckled.

"You left me no choice." Kopa shook his head derisively.

Sara nearly growled. She didn't enjoy listening to this. She knew full well the story which led to their union, for the last time Kopa actually spent time with her he couldn't stop talking about it. She remembered being hopeful, perhaps Aleela wouldn't be too bad at all. After all, things change, and sometimes not all for the worst. Sara couldn't have been more wrong. Once Aleela came into the picture, Kopa never saw her, his own sister, ever again. She became invisible, like she never existed. Once papa left her, well, she might as well have become a ghost.

"I understand if you don't feel comfortable telling the Pride. We can announce it next time - we will have to eventually."

"We will. Just not right now." Aleela sat and placed a paw on her stomach. It hadn't grown yet, she wasn't that far into it yet. She marvelled at it though, in her body was a child, her child, maybe there was more than one; Maybe her children were in her womb, waiting, just waiting to grow up and experience the world for all the ups and downs it could offer - ups and downs which she had ample experience in. She would protect them of course. Her decision to keep her pregnancy a secret was borne out of this desire to protect them.

Kopa saw his love place a paw over her womb, he asked a question he was quite sure she wouldn't take well: "You're afraid aren't you?"

"Ha. Afraid?" Aleela bellowed. Her tone immediately changed. "I guess I am." She spoke softly, and gently. "I'm not exactly in fighting shape now." She was referring to the wounds she sustained fighting the Agiza, they were terrible ones, worse than Zira ever inflicted on her. After the battle, she'd limped for weeks. Even now, her balance wasn't the same as it was before. Simply put, Aleela wouldn't place herself in a fight now, or for the next few years for that matter. Perhaps now was the time for her to stop. Others would step up to take her place, Kiara already had, though it hadn't been made official yet. Kiara was still a Princess, and so she could technically act as the Pride's lead warrior without any arguments, though Kopa would eventually need to decide. To decide whether they needed a lead warrior in the first place, and following that, who it would be.

"Well, say no more. I won't speak a word about this to anyone, for _you_, and for our children." Kopa resolved. He pictured himself raising a paw as he spoke his pledge. He didn't actually do it, but it most certainly felt that way for him. If he could reverse time, he would do it. He meant what he said. Not a word to anyone.

Aleela nodded to this, that graceful smile on her face once again. The two exchanged their customary nuzzles before standing up and making their way back to where the Pride was gathered.

"You'll make a great mother." Kopa couldn't help but say it as he walked beside his Queen. He truly felt Aleela would make a great mother.

"I think I'll spoil them. I need your help Kopa. Only you can save them." Aleela announced theatrically.

"Them?" Kopa was aghast. "You're sure it's a _them_?"

"Shush. They'll hear us." Aleela chided playfully. She licked Kopa's cheek, and Kopa appreciated it.

"_They_ heard everything." Sara whispered to herself. Oh how smug _Queen _Aleela was, did she really think she would be safe if she kept quiet? Sara was itching to prove her wrong, she knew just the lioness to look for...


	4. Act 1 Chapter IV

**IV | Deja Vu **

Kiara's heart was heavy in the aftermath of her father's death, but not weakened to the point that she could not carry on. It had been some months since the great king had passed on, and it was her brother who had taken his place. She could not pick out anyhow who was better suited to rule than he, except perhaps his queen, who had taken to leadership like a fish to water, as if she was crafted by the great spirits above specifically for this task. If Rafiki were here, he would've said that this was true, she suspected, as it was very likely that this had all been in their plan. She felt no resentment towards them for taking her father, for he was at peace now, she only thought bitterly over the fact that her mother had been left behind. This wasn't to say Kiara wished Nala dead, not at all, but it was obvious that her mother had suffered a loss, one she was not sure how to return from.

A soft exhale escaped through parted lips as she moved with light paws towards Priderock. Having just returned from her morning run, she found herself feeling a little better about the world around her than she had when she'd awoken - exercise tended to do that for her. Since the Agiza attacked, she'd been training harder and more frequently to become the strongest she could be, for seeing her father fall had taken some of the life out of her, and had made her feel like she was not a good enough warrior to protect him. She hadn't ever expected herself to be a warrior at all, but when she'd reached adolescence she realised she didn't want to be some hunting party lioness or a spoilt princess, either. She'd felt purposeless.

"My Queen," Kiara greeted when her eyes fell upon Aleela, and she managed to stop herself just before she bumped into the other. A warm smile graced her features as she dipped her head. Aleela made her brother happy, and since Kiara adored her slightly older sibling, it meant that she adored Aleela, too.

Aleela watched as Kiara bowed. "Please don't." She grimaced.

"Hmmp. What kind of a Queen doesn't want to be adored?" Kiara raised her head.

"Your mother, and me." Aleela spoke with an air of finality.

Kiara sighed. As someone who'd never wanted the throne or much attention for herself, Kiara had not turned out bitter like her younger sister, but instead was quite content with the paw she'd been dealt in life. To not bear the responsibility that was surely on her brother's shoulders was a relief, though there was a responsibility that was more than willing to take on, but not sure how to go about asking. She was a princess, yet, next in line to the throne if something were to happen to Kopa or Aleela, but... But did that mean she could appoint herself lead warrior? She'd already taken on much of the lead warrior's roles, as warrior princess it was natural, it had become routine… though not official, just yet. She decided that she best not, if the king and queen saw her as the best fit for the position, they would gift it to her. Giving it to herself would take away the credibility of the title.

Lightly, the golden-pelted lioness bumped her head against Aleela's, nuzzling her lightly as an easy-going smile settled itself upon her features. It was so easy to make her friend worry over her own title, when she ought to know by now that Kiara was only playing. The two of them had been friends for a long while, thanks to Kopa, and Kiara was very grateful he'd found love in this lioness. Indeed, Aleela had been an inspiration for her as she trained to become a warrior but honestly, there was a time she was too intimidated to approach her. She'd always wanted to approach her, to talk to her. Without Kopa's relationship with her, they would not have known each other as well as they did.

"Hush, hush. I'm only teasing and you know it." Kiara pulled away from Aleela and produced the most playful grin.

Aleela shook her head in derision. Kiara and her antics… sometimes she loved them, sometimes she hated them, but she loved Kiara all the same. After all, she loved Kopa, and he was so very close to Kiara. When they'd first met, Kiara had been very excited. The way Kiara treated her when they first met and when they'd first talked had made Aleela feel like a legend. She had to admit, she did enjoy it, though she enjoyed it much more in the past than now. As much as she had a strange love-hate relationship with Kiara, she was so very endearing, and she was growing up. Today, when Aleela watched her spar, she almost saw herself in her, her younger self of course. When Aleela thought about this, she felt so old… and yet, she was only a year Kiara's senior.

"I know…" Aleela chuckled. She looked around her. It was still early, and most of the Pride was still lazing about in Priderock. The hunting party didn't need to get up so early, and lions were such lazy creatures… "You're up early." Aleela remarked.

"Yeah! I went for a run." Kiara exclaimed, she played with her feet on the spot, full of energy.

"I can see that."

_Was it time?_ Aleela thought. _She supposed it was._

"Listen Kiara. Would you come walk with me for a moment?" Aleela requested, her tone suddenly serious. She placed a paw in front of her, gesturing for Kiara to follow. It wasn't as much a request as an order. Technically, as Queen Aleela didn't need to request things anymore, but she did it anyway, for Kiara, she respected her as much, and she never wanted the title...

"Well, of course, I've naught better to do." Kiara shrugged and followed behind Aleela. She had to quicken her pace to keep up with the Queen, and then walk faster than she did, for her legs couldn't cover as much of a distance as Aleela's could.

Kiara was of a smaller build compared to Aleela, it wasn't very significant a difference, but was noticeable when the two walked alongside one another. It was something many made fun of her about. After all, how could she be a warrior if she was so small? Aleela chuckled at the thought. Those who questioned Kiara's right to be called a warrior were so very mistaken. Kiara's size was her strength. Aleela had never seen a lioness strike so fast, pounce so easily, dodge attacks with so much ease… Kiara had her own style of fighting, and it was certainly unique. For what she lacked in strength, she made up for with speed, agility, smarts and most importantly passion. It was a passion to find a greater purpose in life, a purpose she felt fulfilled as a warrior. Her energy and vitality served her well, she would need it, for Aleela was about to drop the news to her.

"What's the matter Aleela?" Kiara asked, growing concerned. Aleela did appear concerned, perhaps she was deep in thought… or was there something else going on.

"Oh," Aleela was startled out of her train of thought. "I'm sorry." She apologised. "I was thinking about something."

"Are you alright Aleela? You haven't been yourself lately." Kiara was genuinely concerned now. Was Aleela, her mentor and inspiration, sick? Was she dying of an incurable illness? Fie. Sometimes Kiara thought too much, and she knew it.

"I'm fine Kiara. I guess being Queen has weighed me down a bit… and there is something else, but later. Now I have good news for you Kiara." Aleela turned her head to face Kiara.

"I'm delighted to bestow upon you the role of the Pride's one and only lead warrior." Aleela smiled. It was that smile again. "Congratulations. You've earned it."

Kiara gasped. "Just like that?"

"No actually. Kopa and I talked, and we decided, for the continued safety of the Pridelands, we really do need someone managing things - like when I did." Her smile disappeared.

"Just like that?" Kiara said again.

"No. I'm joking, I gave the role to Alora. With her tendency of being passive aggressive towards her sister, the royal family and everything under the sun, I decided she's the best candidate to scare off any outsiders."

Kiara bumped Aleela's shoulder. "You jest."

Aleela stopped in her tracks. She finally said what Kiara wanted to hear. Aleela knew this was what she was waiting for, she'd been so animated when her father bestowed the position on Aleela's shoulders in what felt like oh, so long ago. Of course Kiara wanted to hear it, just as much as she wanted to reply it, with her own personal twists to the oath.

"Do you, Kiara, princess of the royal family, swear allegiance to the Pridelands and its royal family? Will you, in times of crisis, step forth and lead our warriors to victory? And will you give your life in the defence of the royal family… in the defence of King Kopa, and me?"

Kiara's demeanor changed dramatically. She grew serious, so serious that Aleela wondered whether she was being genuine. Kiara dipped her head and placed a paw over her heart. "I swear it. I, princess Kiara swear allegiance to the Pridelands and no other. I will lead our warriors to victory, and I will not hesitate… never hesitate to sacrifice my life to save anyone in the royal family. I would give my life for you Aleela. I… nevermind." She slowly raised her head and put down her paw.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that Kiara, let's hope it _never_ comes to that." Aleela smiled at her friend. She trusted Kiara with her life, and that was why she was about to share the secret with her. "I hereby declare you lead warrior Kiara. I'm proud of you." Kopa would announce it to the Pride later today. Aleela wanted to bring the news to Kiara personally, as she was about to entrust her with something else.

"Thank you Aleela." Kiara smiled back, and dipped her head in respect.

"So, that something else I was talking about… You see Kiara," Aleela decided to just let it all out. She was sure there was no one around them now, no one would hear them. Just in case though, as she spoke, she sniffed the air for any bystanders. She'd already scanned their surroundings with her vision, she came to the conclusion that there was no one.

"I'm pregnant." Aleela finished her sentence.

"What?" Kiara was shocked. Her initial shock was quickly replaced with joy. "But that's great news!"

"Shhh, the walls have ears." Aleela hushed Kiara, and remarked.

"You want to keep it quiet?" Kiara asked, confused.

"Yes. I'm not comfortable with the Pride knowing. I want you to know so you can help me… help me protect my children." Aleela said. A hint of doubt surfaced in her speech, she didn't have the confidence to fight anymore.

"I meant what I said Aleela. I would sacrifice myself for you or any in the royal family, the little ones too." Kiara smiled.

"Thank you Kiara." Aleela reached out to nuzzle her sister-in-law. Kiara enjoyed it, she closed her eyes in a moment of ecstasy, which was too short. Aleela quickly pulled herself back. Inside, Kiara sighed. In any case, Aleela had entrusted her with this knowledge, that meant a lot to her. She would guard the Queen, her friend, and no harm would ever befall her or her cubs.


	5. Act 1 Chapter V

**V | Revengeance**

Aleela was pregnant and no one but Kopa, Kiara, Kovu and Nala knew about it. The King and Queen had agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret until the first few months passed. Aleela's nearly mortal wounds at the paws of the Agiza already put her at a great risk of miscarriage, and that might be fatal to both the cubs and Aleela. The Royal couple didn't want to risk it all by making it common knowledge just yet.

The King and Queen settled in the Royal den, content with their own company. Kopa placed his paw on Aleela's stomach, gently and carefully. In his mate's womb was a cub, maybe two, waiting to spring out into the new world. This new world that their parents would ensure would be safe.

Sara grinned deviously at Alora. She left the other lioness behind and entered the Royal den.

"Brother! The pride needs your help at the watering hole!" Sara burst into view of the two lions.

"What's going on?" Kopa asked, alarmed.

"No time to explain! Follow me!" Sara insisted. The look on her face screamed urgency.

Kopa hesitated. He didn't want to leave his mate alone, but he was King now. He had others to watch over besides his beloved Aleela.

"Aleela I…"

"Go. I understand." Aleela smiled at her King.

Kopa nodded and followed Sara out of the den in a hurry. After that, silence. It was too quiet. Aleela was unnerved. She heard footsteps, and scented a familiar scent.

"Sister." Alora creeped into the cave.

"Ahk… Alora." Aleela stuttered. What was going on?

"What brings you here?" She asked, uncertain.

"I heard you're pregnant sister." Alora grinned and took several strides towards her sister.

Aleela's face contorted in terror.

"No!" She got on her feet and took hurried steps back from her sister's advance. "Alora what are you doing?" Aleela appealed to the sister she believed she knew, pleading with her to stop.

Alora maintained her stride. She was enjoying this. Finally she would get revenge for everything her upstart younger sister had done to her.

"As your Queen I demand you to stop this madness!" Aleela had no choice, and attempted to use her royal authority, if her sister had any loyalty left to the throne, she had to stop.

"So stop me your highness." Alora taunted, fangs bared.

Aleela's heart was thumping. Her cubs. What would become of them? She had to fight for them. She had to fight her sister. She had to defend herself.

"Help! Kopa! Kiara! Anyone!" Aleela cried out as loud as she could. She stood no chance against her sister, not after her injuries. She knew if she tried to fight, she could lose her cubs. Aleela looked into her sister's eyes, there was a fire in it. Rage, fuelled by what, Aleela didn't know. The realisation hit her. Alora was out for more than her cubs today, she was out for her life.

Alora chuckled. "No one will hear you. You'll die alone."

"Why?" Aleela shouted. Her tail felt solid rock behind her. She was running out of room.

"You know why." Alora snarled.

"So that's it? You're going to kill your sister over a lost fight?" Aleela shouted in reply, her words were infected with fear. Alora savoured it. Aleela felt her rear touch the wall. She was out of room.

"You'll never understand. At least… I had the chance to see you grovel before it all ends." Alora bared her teeth. She readied to pounce.

"Curse you Alora! I won't grovel. Not to you!" Aleela snarled. She would fight. She would give it her all. She lowered her posture, keeping her feet at the ready. "Are you ready sister?" She taunted. She took control of her breathing. The panting slowed, and stopped entirely. In. Out. She thought to herself. She took a single step away from the wall, all while glaring at Alora. She prepared to circle around her sister. Alora snarled, realising what her sister was trying to do. She joined in, and the two began flanking one another, each trying to retain the advantage.

"Moment of truth Alora! Are you smarter than you were in the clearing?" Aleela taunted.

Alora stopped dead in her tracks.

"I thought not." Aleela bared her own teeth and snarled.

Alora roared. She was done talking.

Aleela saw the pounce coming. She braced for it, preparing to turn it on its head and knock Alora to the ground. The pounce came. Alora hit harder than she expected. Aleela found herself wincing in pain as her body was flung onto the ground and slid across its surface. Tears streaked out of her eyes as the pain grew.

Her mind told her to get up. To keep fighting. So she did.

Aleela placed a paw firmly on the rock. And then another, and another. The pain was agony, but she had to fight. There was no other way.

Her last paw found its balance on the ground. She raised her head and saw her sister grinning in delight, claws extended. She barely felt the blows, or the scratches, her body was already in too much pain. The impact knocked her back, and she struggled to maintain her balance. More impacts followed. Aleela started to feel numb. She tried to escape. Her legs extended in the direction of the light - the entrance to the cave. She took two steps outward then felt an immense weight against her right side. Her legs gave in and she fell to the ground. She was hyperventilating. Her world wouldn't remain still. Her vision blurred.

"No!"

Alora looked up from her sister. She had no time to prepare for a ferocious pounce, pushing her off Aleela's body.

Kiara stood poised, between Alora and her helpless sister.

"How dare you!" Kiara snarled. She leaped onto Alora, fangs and claws extended. She unleashed all the rage she felt for her father's death at the paws of the Agiza. No one was taking away any of her family ever again!

Aleela watched with her vision cloudy and her head rested against the ground. She raised a paw to help, as if she could. She watched as Kiara was beaten against the wall continuously. Aleela was horrified.

"Uhk…" Kiara gasped, having been overpowered and thrown to the ground, realising she'd made a mistake. Her opponent had the upper hand.

"We've never sparred Princess. You're worse at this than I expected." Alora grinned as another one of her strikes connected, splattering blood against a wall.

Kiara screamed in agony as Alora's claws tore into her side.

"No…" Kiara stumbled backwards.

"Yes." Alora smiled.

Alora pounced on the weakened Kiara. Kiara unable to resist, landed on her back, pinned by Alora.

Alora delivered several more blows and savage slashes to the Princess until she stopped struggling beneath her feet.

Alora had lost blood of her own today, but she was victorious. Victory tasted sweet. Kiara lay defeated at her feet, and her sister clung on to life by a thread nearby. Kiara was not supposed to be here, Sara was supposed to have taken care of her along with the King. She was glad she appeared though. Alora always wanted to pit herself against the lead warrior, with no holds barred. She was pleased with herself, proud even. She was the best after all. There was no going back from this now.

Alora looked around the cave for her sister. She found her, she hadn't moved.

But it was too late, a roar signalled the coming of another opponent, one Alora was not willing to fight, not after being wounded herself by Kiara.

Kopa ran as fast as his legs could carry him, accompanied by several other lions. Sara had played him for a fool. He scented blood in the air, his mate's blood, and his sister's. It made him angry, very angry. He doubled his pace up Priderock. When he arrived at the den, it was too late. Blood marred the rock walls and ground. Aleela, his mate was sprawled on her side, barely breathing, and Kiara flat on the ground, struggling to maintain consciousness.

Kopa roared. It was the loudest, most powerful roar he'd ever uttered. He was angry, very angry. His subject lions and lionesses cowered as he turned to face them.

"Find who did this. Make him suffer and bring him to me, alive!" He commanded. All obeyed and ran out of the cave, intent on escaping his gaze. Several remained to guard their King, and fallen Queen.

"Brother…" Kiara managed to speak. As she spoke, she coughed out blood. "Brother… I failed you." A tear streaked down her bloody face.

Kopa comforted her, using his paw to wipe off some of the blood from her sister's face.

"It was Alora. She did this." Kiara cried; More tears streamed down her face and mixed with her blood. Kopa looked towards one of the lionesses. She had heard and ran to inform the guards.

Alora. Alora and Sara.

Kopa laid down her sister's head. Motioning for his subjects to help her. He ran to his mate's side. In his mind, she mattered more. She was unconscious. She needed Rafiki. So he called for him, and waited by his mate's side, and waited, for the pain to end. It did not.


	6. Act 1 Chapter VI

**VI | The Clouds Gather...**

This would not stand.

Kiara nursed her wounds in private. She licked the cuts along her side. It was antiseptic. It made the pain seem less, if only for a short while. If only she could dull the pain in her heart.

She had failed. She had broken her oath. That would not stand. She had failed in her duty as Lead Warrior and as a friend. A mix of emotions vied for control over her heart. Shame. Disappointment. Anger. Resentment. Sorrow…

They still didn't know if Aleela suffered a miscarriage, but it was likely… Kiara stifled back a sniff.

But she had arrived too late. The damage had already been done. Kiara told herself that. It didn't help much.

She heard the guard outside the den talking to someone, she couldn't make up the words. The Royal family was now guarded at all times. Kiara didn't want to think they had made a mistake for trusting the pride before, but there was so much resentment in the air now, it was hard not to feel that way. She knew who it was, she smelt her brother. He had come to see her.

Kiara sighed. She breathed. In. Out. She knew Kopa was angry, she'd never seen him so agitated before. She shared his anger, but his demeanor the past few days had been incredibly intimidating, scary even. Was he coming to reprimand her?

The King strode into Kiara's view. He eclipsed the smaller lioness. He raised himself to his full commanding height, rivalling Mufasa's size at his prime. Right now he seemed larger than ever to the poor Princess, and his shadow loomed dreadfully over her.

"I'm sorry…" Kiara submitted to her King. She lowered her head in shame.

Kopa sighed and sat down in front of his sister. His lowered stature allowed more of the outside light to shine into the den, lighting up Kiara's genuinely disconcerted face.

With her brother before her now, the flurry of emotions within her intensified. Every word to say. Every sentence she wanted to speak. Every action she wanted to perform, she doubted. In the end she sat still, head lowered. Nothing she said or did now could change anything. She felt ashamed. She didn't think she could look her brother in the eye again.

"I want to be angry with you Kiara. I want to blame you, the guards and all the lions in the pride." Kopa paused, considering his next few words carefully. "But I can't…"

"You fought for her with everything that you had… It wasn't enough, but I can't hate you for that."

Kiara looked into her brother's eyes, tears welling up in her own.

"I need to understand what you're going through too." Kopa said. "It can't just be about me." He knew his sister and mate had been close. Seeing her so badly hurt tore Kiara up as much as it did himself. Kiara's head fell involuntarily as more tears built up. Kopa reached up with a paw and gently raised her head back up. He saw the tears slipping out of her eyes.

He stood up and approached his sister. He nuzzled her softly.

"I… I'll be fine." Kiara said. She wiped her tears with her paws and sniffed to clear her nose.

"I can't believe Sara would do this." Kiara exclaimed.

"I didn't even suspect it." Kopa mulled.

"There was no way to know…" Kiara reminded him. "I loved her as a sister. I don't understand..."

"I can't forgive her or Alora for this, Kiara. May our father spare me because if I see her, I might kill her."


	7. Act 1 Chapter VII

**VII | ...And the Raindrops Fall**

Her children. They were gone. Aleela was beside herself with grief. She wandered out of her den, daring everyone who told her to return to make her. None dared.

She wandered out of Priderock and onto the plains. She didn't care if she got lost. She didn't care where she was going. She only wanted to be alone.

Kovu refused to grant her that. He tailed her from a distance, relying on Zazu to track her. Aleela was too beside herself with grief to notice she was being followed.

She walked until her legs gave way. She fell into a patch of grass. Before her eyes was a flower, a beautiful one, reaching for the sky. She growled and crushed it with her paws. She cut its stalk and roared at it. And then she crushed it once more. The petals detached from the flower. They refused to be put down. The wind blew and carried some of them away, out of reach. In frustration Aleela forced herself back to her feet and pursued a petal being carried by the wind. She pounced and caught it. She began using her claws to cut it into pieces, as small as she could make them. But still, the wind carried the cut up petals away. Aleela resigned herself to failure and lowered herself onto the grass. Her entire body had been protesting against her exertions, and now it ached terribly.

Kovu, upon seeing this, dared not to approach her, opting instead to send Zazu back to fetch the King, Aleela's mate. Only he could help her - if he had managed to regain his own footing after the disaster.

Kovu empathised, he really did. But he'd not been part of the family or the pride for very long. He couldn't even imagine what Aleela was going through now.

Aleela cursed the stars and the still, moonless sky. The heavens were unsympathetic. It was cold, overbearing. What had she done to deserve this? She felt an untempered rage towards her older sister. If only their parents could see them now, they would see, Alora was mad, Aleela knew it. Curse her! She shouted in her mind. She dreamed of ways she would kill her, ways so savage she would surrender all her morality. The most damning part of it all was, she knew she would do it if she had the chance.

She recognised a familiar scent. Kopa was here.

"Kopa!" She cried out for her mate. She turned around to see him dashing towards her. Dashing. He had always been her dashing hero. He had been there for her when it mattered, whether it was when it mattered least or most, he was there. This time he wasn't. And it was not his fault. Aleela made this clear in her mind.

"Aleela! What are you doing out here? You could get hurt!" Kopa chided her. He didn't like that she had run off like she did and no one tried to stop her. She hadn't recovered, she wasn't ready to gallivanter halfway across the Pridelands.

"Don't insult me! Don't treat me like a child!" Aleela snapped. She growled at Kopa.

Kopa stopped himself. He had to be careful with what he said. This was why he admired her so much. It was why he loved her. Though the loss of her children must have only made her even more hostile now. He trudged closer to Aleela. She would not harm him if he did not harm her.

"It's good to see you back on your feet. You could have died." Kopa remarked. He felt blessed for her to have been spared.

"It's not good Kopa. None of it is." Aleela declared. She stamped a paw hard onto the soil. Suddenly her hard exterior collapsed. The meaning of the words she would have to speak dissolved her anger, and brought out sorrow. "They're gone Kopa. Our children…" She wailed and began crying. She pressed her head into Kopa's side.

Kopa found himself tearing up as well. She wasn't wrong. He had nothing smart left to say. The couple sat beside one another and began a melancholic embrace, trying to hold back their sorrow.

Kovu's heart broke at the sight of this. Zazu for once, was silent.

"Kovu." The male heard a familiar voice. It was sweet and gentle. It was Kiara. He turned around to meet her, and they nuzzled. She smelt just like how he remembered her, like flowers on a summer's day.

Kovu looked upon his mate. She was marred by savage cuts and bruises all over her face and body. With any luck, most would heal. They ruined her beautiful orange pelt and her adorable face. There was naught to do about it though.

The pair watched the King and Queen. Kiara felt as if a spear had pierced her heart. She believed she could have prevented this outcome. But it was far too late…

"Kovu?" Kiara asked, with an inquisitive tone about her voice.

"Yes Kiara?" Her mate replied.

"Kovu… I don't want this to ever happen to us."

Kovu nodded. "Yeah…" It was all he could manage to say.

The very night seemed to weep for the bereaved couple as silence descended upon the Pridelands bringing with it its customary chill. There was no wind this time, no comfort to find. Their grief permeated into the air, and the silence continued.


	8. Act 2 Chapter I

**Act 2**

**I | Honor, Glory and Love Lost **

A year ago…

"Prince Kopa!" Aleela exclaimed, she was shocked, the Prince himself had come to watch her spar.

"In the flesh!" the Prince smiled, unintentionally flashing his most dashing features.

Kopa was afraid. Was he being too transparent? He liked Aleela . He wanted to watch her fight, to see her prowess, but was he being too obvious ? Obvious that he liked her? Did it matter? Kopa's shy side vied for control over his courageous one. Was this showing? From his words, tone or body language? He hoped not...

Aleela was uncertain. She felt uncomfortable inside. The Prince himself was watching the fight, she had to make it look good. It would be a shame to humiliate herself in front of one of the Royal family, and the future King. She would fight, and she would give him a good show.

"Sister." Aleela greeted her opponent. Alora was her opponent today, her older sister. They were evenly matched in size, weight and strength. The true test would rely on their skill. It was unspoken but whichever of the sisters who won the fight today stood a good chance of becoming the Pride's Lead warrior, a highly coveted position previously held by Aicara. She had played a critical role in overthrowing Scar and would be remembered forever by her Pride.

"Sister." Alora hissed. The underlying resentment was clear to Aleela. Alora saw her younger sister as an upstart who didn't deserve all the popularity and recognition she was receiving. As the second daughter, their parents doted on her. It pained her to admit that Aleela had always been the more attractive of the two. She was smart, popular, and what hurt most of all, she was also a talented fighter like her. How could she not hate her? Her 'beloved' sister had it all, And she did not. Her 'naturally talented' sister had taken nearly everything she had, only one thing was left, only one last thing Alora had pride in - her fighting skills. Oh, she did not intend to lose what remained of her already shattered dignity.

Seeing her sister in the Arena with her... Smelling her... Hearing her gentle pawsteps so many had deigned to praise her about, owing it to her grace and beauty... The sight of her pale pelt and white underbelly, which so many had called pretty now annoyed her. Her scent, like the refreshing smell of grass and morning dew which made her oh so many friends disgusted her. Sensing Aleela before her now made Alora feel sick. She was such a privileged brat, and Alora was going to put her in her place.

The sisters had fought their way through many opponents, and emerged victorious at every turn. This would be the deciding fight to determine the champion.

Kopa watched eagerly as the sisters circled one another. Truly though, he only had eyes for Aleela. The outcome of the fight did not matter to him, he was only here to watch.

The lionesses growled at each other. The fight had begun. In a clearing surrounded by tall Acacia trees, some of their branches curling over the arena, creating patches of shadow beset against the noon sun, two sisters would fight, and only one would emerge victorious.

Alora pounced first, but her sister was ready for her. Aleela allowed herself to fall backwards, all while retaining control. She allowed momentum to force another roll, and when she realised it wasn't enough she used her own strength. Alora found herself the one being flung when Aleela turned her pinning maneuver against her. She felt the heavy impact of 4 separate blows on her underbelly, and then a sharp pain from her back when she crashed back to the ground. Her landing kicked up a cloud of dust and the audience expressed excitement at the unexpected maneuver.

Kopa was impressed.

Aleela felt great, it was a good start for her. She involuntarily smiled at the rest of the Pride.

Alora was enraged, she had been outplayed. She shot up to her paws and rushed her opponent, the dust obscured all but her silhouette.

Blinded by the dust, Aleela gasped as Alora charged her like a wildebeest and dealt her a blow in her face with her paw. The force of the blow slapped her head to her right. Her four paws staggered backwards. Alora savagely followed up by striking with her left paw, pushing Aleela even further back.

The crowd hummed softly in suspense. Kopa slapped a paw on the ground and raised his form slightly. Don't let your guard down Aleela, he thought.

"Gah" Aleela cried out in pain. She scolded herself.

_Can't afford to let my guard down again! Wake up Aleela!. _

She raised a paw to wipe her face. She rubbed some dirt off her eyes and her vision cleared just in time to see Alora having doubled back and springing into the air. The next thing she knew, she was with her back against the ground, all fours in the air, flailing about like an overturned tortoise.

"No!" Aleela resisted. She tried to use her strength to push her sister off but she didn't have enough strength to overpower her sister's entire body weight pressed against her chest.

_Oh no_… Kopa grimaced.

Aleela could feel her sister's breath rustling the fur on her face. She was panting. If Aleela wanted to turn the fight, she knew now was the time.

Aleela thought fast and curled her tail around her sister's right hindleg and tugged slightly. Alora gasped and unintentionally shifted her body weight off Aleela when she turned her head to check her leg. With a roar Aleela pushed hard against her sister's chest with her forelegs and used all of her body strength to raise herself up. Alora was taken by surprise and pushed off, violently. Aleela pulled her tail back, while still curled around her sister's leg. Alora lost balance and with a cry fell headfirst to the ground. A freed Aleela uncurled her tail, pleased with herself. She knew better now than to let down her guard and so she pressed her advantage.

To her credit, Alora recovered quickly, but just as she did, Aleela struck. Her blows were enough to break bone. She was not holding back, not anymore. Alora's entire frame recoiled backwards.

To Alora, that was the final straw. She roared ferociously. Aleela felt the ground vibrate beneath her. She knew the fight was on now, for real. She responded with a roar of her own. It could not match the strength of Alora's, which had even made Kopa tremble from a distance. She didn't need to match her power, Aleela was aware. Her mind was still hers. She was still focused. That mattered the most. She regulated her breath. In. Out. In. Out. She was ready for this.

Kopa watched, his eyes glued to the two lionesses.

The lionesses charged. Snarls and growls filled the air as they met and fought on their two rear legs. Alora, enraged, went hard. Her paws seemed to alter the very flow of air. She hit Aleela continuously, and she reeled from them. It was clear Aleela was at a disadvantage. Yet, she remained firm and unfazed. She evaded as many of Alora's strikes as she could, dealing several of her own in an attempt to goad her into striking harder. She waited for a moment of weakness, and it came.

Alora struck out like a beast. A paw swung over Aleela's ears, and then in rapid succession, another. They remained extended - overextended for a moment. It was all the time Aleela needed to land back on her fours and slam her sister's vulnerable underside. Aleela slammed hard, and used all her strength and body weight to flip her opponent's entire body over her. Alora landed on the ground, spine first. She winced in pain. Her spine cracked in protest as she tried to get back up on four paws. It was fast, no doubt, but not fast enough. Aleela pounced on her sister, impacting her chest and pushing her back against the ground again. Aleela had her pinned.

Alora wrapped her tail around Aleela's leg, attempting to pull off the same trick.

"Not going to happen." Aleela grinned victoriously at her sister. To Alora, the grin was insufferable, intolerable. She thought her head would explode there and then. "Too slow sister. That's my move."

Aleela pressed down hard against Alora's chest. She tried to resist, but it was hopeless. Alora felt Aleela's regulated, controlled breath impact her face. She wasn't even tired. It was too much for the panting Alora to take.

"I hate you Aleela!" Alora roared and extended her claws. She swiped upwards at Aleela's chest and felt flesh. She continued the motion, and the momentum carried her paw, and sharp claws through. The world seemed to slow, and the resistance she felt as her claws ripped through Aleela's flesh was tantalising. It would not stop her claws, and it meant Aleela would feel pain. She would know the definition of pain, as Alora did. Blood splattered and soaked Alora's chest and face. She licked her mouth. It tasted sweet.

Aleela screamed in pain. She staggered backwards. Her eyes opened wide in horror. Her mouth fell agape. She could hear her breathing. She could feel her heart pounding. They were getting faster, and she couldn't control them. She placed a paw on her chest and looked down. Her fur was drenched in blood.

Alora got back on her feet. "If you can't take that you don't deserve to call yourself a warrior!" Alora charged at the dazed lioness, her claws fully extended. _She was going to enjoy this._

An earth-shaking roar echoed throughout the forest, stopping Alora right in her tracks. Prince Kopa rose to his full commanding height. He was not as large as his father, not yet, but his size was still enough to intimidate any lioness. His expression easily told that he was not pleased.

"This fight is over." He snarled conclusively. He stomped to the centre of the clearing, positioning himself between Alora and her disoriented victim. "What do you think you're doing?" He bared his teeth at her. "No claws for sparring - Do you _want _to kill her?"

Alora responded with a death stare. "No _Prince _Kopa." She spit the ground and pranced away, her head held high.

Aleela groaned from the pain. Her vision cleared, and she took a moment's glance at her sister's back. She wondered: _How did it come to this?_

The disappointment in the lions gathered was obvious, but they dared not show it. They dispersed, their lack of interest clear.

"Aleela, are you alright?"

"Hnn?" Aleela looked up in confusion. "P… Prince Kopa?" She stuttered.

"Let me help you." Kopa said. He moved closer to Aleela and with a paw, pressed against her wound.

"P...P...Prince?" Aleela mumbled. She was startled. She didn't know him, why was he doing this? Yet, she could hardly tell him off.

"All… due respect Prince Kopa..." Aleela struggled to speak as the pain in her chest throbbed and spiked. She managed to finish: "You shouldn't have stopped the fight."

"Nonsense." Prince Kopa declared.

She heard his reply. She had no energy to argue. "I'm… I'm fine Prince Kopa, I'll manage." She said, taking a step back and placing her own paw over the wound.

Kopa sighed and nodded. He moved out of her way as she staggered forth in the direction of Priderock. Her bleeding seemed to have slowed at least, she would heal. Kopa watched as she trudged forward, step by step, occasionally clutching her wound. Kopa admired her stance, her walk, her gait, and her dogged determination. _She was truly a warrior._


	9. Act 2 Chapter II

**II | Duty**

The late night prowl was not a task any warrior liked, but it was a necessary one, to at least keep up appearances. It was Aleela's turn tonight, and while the task was usually given to two lions, Alora refused to work with her. Aleela sighed. _How did it come to this? _She felt her chest. As her paw skimmed over it, she felt three distinct indentations in her pelt. Would they remain, or heal?

Someone would join her to cover for Alora. Who was it going to be?

Kopa trod under the night sky cautiously, he had to be alert, he was on patrol. He also wanted to be the one to spot Aleela first, not the other way around. To that end he walked against the wind, that would help mask his scent. He was confident he would be able to surprise her. She didn't know where he was coming from, but he knew her route.

Acacia trees lined the path ahead, on both flanks. The path itself was so well trodden that it was obvious, free of the grasses that dominated much of the Savannah. It was the easiest path to take when entering the forest - the very edge of the Pridelands. The path was however, surrounded by the typical features of the Savannah, tall grasses. Kopa opted for this trail. He scented a trace of her, she was here not long ago. He checked the ground, and sure enough, pawprints from a lioness. He expected Aleela to be within the forest by now, he needed to catch up to her, he quickened his pace.

He scented the air again. Nothing untoward in the vicinity. His eyes and ears also told him everything was safe. A growl caused his ears to jump. A shadowy figure leaped from the grass and pushed him against the ground. He was pinned. His aggressor snarled at him, teeth bared. Kopa couldn't make out who it was. He was so stunned he didn't even attempt to resist. He could see it had the shape of a big cat. No mane. A tail, that was raised in the air. Then its scent wafted into his nostrils. This cat's scent was unique. It's scent was refreshing, like it embodied the very spirit of rising in the morning, fresh and energetic, ready and eager for whatever the world had in store. He knew that scent.

The cat snarled at him. It moved its head slightly, unintentionally allowing the moonlight to illuminate Kopa. It then pulled back it's fangs and visibly gulped.

"P...Prince Kopa!" Aleela exclaimed. She practically jumped off his body in alarm and then lowered her frame in a bow. "I'm sorry! I should have been more careful!"

Kopa got back on his fours as quickly as he could. "Please don't!" He exclaimed. He then used a paw to carry Aleela's head up, such that he could see her face. "You were doing your job." He assured her.

Aleela raised a paw off the ground out of instinct. Instinct told her to swipe Kopa's paw away, but she fought it. Her paw remained hung in the air, uncertain where to go. She allowed Kopa to push her head up.

"I should have looked before I leaped." Aleela lamented.

"You couldn't have known. I was laying low. I could have been anyone."

Aleela shrugged. Kopa's eyes looked down on her, they seemed as sharp as claws, drilling into her, into her soul. She avoided eye contact.

Kopa noticed this. He was concerned. Clearly his actions were confusing and scaring her. Inside him, a seed of doubt sprouted. He knew this might have been a bad idea. Yet, somehow, falling flat in his attempts seemed a small price to pay to finally get through to Aleela; At least it seemed like it before this moment. Now he was worried this would backfire.

"If I may ask Prince Kopa, what are you doing out here tonight?" Aleela asked. She looked up at the Prince, doing her best not to meet his gaze.

She'd asked him a question. She'd asked him what he was doing out in the wilderness, on a night where she, and only _she _was alone on patrol. _Could Aleela not see?_ Kopa wondered. He wondered if he'd made a mistake somewhere. Well, at least she was being more direct now. She was brave, courageous. Kopa saw it in her, and he was glad to be proven right.

"I'm your… partner tonight." He answered.

_Partner._

Kopa laughed in his head. So true, and so false. So… _wrong _right now. So obvious, and yet, not at all…

"It - might not be safe out here Your Majesty. I don't know if I can defend you on my own." Aleela said. She knew. Members of the royal family weren't posted for these kinds of menial duties. Kopa wasn't a warrior either. He'd forced his way into this position. The question was why? Why did he choose to spend time with her?

"I don't need an escort. I'm not a cub anymore, I can take care of myself. And please. Call me Kopa."

"I meant no offence… Kopa. I was just expressing my concerns." Aleela muttered. Speaking his name, without his title, felt so wrong. She felt like she'd just committed a crime.

"None taken." Kopa assured her. He hoped he hadn't been too abrasive.

She wanted to ask him _why_, but it was so very hard. So the prowl continued, with Aleela at the lead, and on the alert. Now she not only had to contend with her front, but her rear as well.

Kopa gulped when her head was turned. He was beginning to regret this now.

Tonight's patrol would be a strange one… and probably a silent one too…


	10. Act 2 Chapter III

**III | Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges**

**[Climax from The Lion King II Simba's Pride] **

Roars bellowed under the forlorn skies. Dark clouds were looming overhead. Lightning and thunder crackled louder still, as if challenging the lions gathered below to outdo it in might and discord.

The Pridelanders faced off against the exiled. They stood on opposite sides of a plateau. There was nary a living thing on the rocky plateau, save the lions. It overlooked a river, which flowed like rapids. It was a long drop to the water, certain death for any who fell. It was a desolate ground, and a battle unlike any the Pridelands had ever seen would be fought here. There were many lions gathered here, and many would die. They roared at one another, exchanging taunts. Simba and Zira stepped forth, and the entourage grew silent.

"One last chance Zira. Go home."

"I am home. Attack!"

Both sides advanced. There would be no more talk. The exiles strode forward eagerly, many were grinning, they were thirsty for blood. The Pridelanders marched forth, unfazed and disciplined. They drew closer. They charged, and they met, the inevitable, violent clash finally began.

Aleela was in the front. She dealt a blow, claws extended, to an exiled lioness. They looked so thin and scrawny to Aleela, she didn't think much of them. Aleela finished off her opponent, knocking her back with so great a blow she was flung against a rock. The satisfying crack of bones and the following cry of pain sounded. Aleela bit down on her leg and twisted it. She wouldn't kill unless she had to.

Almost immediately, two more showed to take the fallen exile's place. For a moment, Aleela had the feeling that this battle might not be as easy as she thought.

The lionesses split and came at her from two sides. Aleela prepared to strike one and evade the other. Aleela's target darted below her blow. It was unexpected, and her target knocked her right back into the path of the other lioness she tried to evade. This lioness did not hold back. Her jaws tore into Aleela's exposed spine, and she clamped down hard. Aleela growled in pain, and anger. She twisted her body and pushed the offending lioness back with her paws, making sure to tear up her face with her claws in doing so. As the lioness recoiled backwards in shock, her jaws released Aleela's spine. Aleela felt small bits of her flesh being ripped from her back. She channelled the intense pain into her growing fury. She quickly weaved her body around and with a ferocious roar, leaped onto the other lioness, who had been content standing back, waiting for the right moment to strike. They gave her no quarter. There was no holding back now. Aleela bit into the lioness's chest, and after several seconds of desperate flailing and snarling, the lioness's body fell motionless.

_One down, and another to go. _

The other lioness recovered and charged into Aleela, knocking her on her back. Aleela slashed at the lioness, forcing her off her body. She tried to go for Aleela's neck, but found herself chomping down on thin air. Aleela rolled out of danger, using the momentum to climb back on her fours, almost instantly, and she pounced, catching the lioness in the neck. She twisted it. No hesitation. Blood dripped from her fangs. She spit out some of it. She did not enjoy killing her kind.

Aleela found a momentary respite. She scanned the rest of the battlefield. She was horrified to see many of her Pride around her, motionless. It was then she realised that she was surrounded.

"What do we have here? A competent fighter… from the Pridelands?"

Aleela turned her head in the direction of the voice. She gasped when she saw Zira herself approach, escorted by two other exiled lionesses. Aleela's eyes zipped from one lioness to the other as they left Zira's flanks and started circling her.

"Perhaps a worthy opponent… We shall see. Once I'm through with you, Simba is mine." Zira's lips curled into a sly smile. She calmly stalked closer to Aleela. Several other exiles, having no opponents, saw this and stepped closer, eager to watch. They knew, Zira was unbeatable. There was no escape for Aleela, they surrounded her, forming an effective ring.

"You won't lay a paw on him!" Aleela declared, snarling defiantly. All sense left her. She lowered her body defensively. Her eyes zipped all around her, wary that Zira was not the only threat here

"You think you stand a chance against _me_?" Zira growled. "You fool." She charged, and Aleela braced. She could feel her heart pounding. She fought to control her breathing. Just like any other fight… she told herself. Just like any other. Yet she could feel the doubt in her heart, threatening to consume her. She prayed to the Great Kings for guidance.

"Hnnn" Aleela groaned in pain as she backed away from Zira. Her heart throbbed rapidly, infected by fear. She was panting, hard and fast. Her body was riddled with cuts which burned like fire and bruises which stung like bees. Her own blood stained her fur coat, and the ground around her.

_She's too strong… forgive me._

Zira struck the final blow, and Aleela was thrown against the ground on her side, unable to take anymore, and unable to muster the will to stand up again. She winced. She blinked. She tried to raise her head. Her vision grew blurry. She tried to move her legs, they couldn't respond. Her head fell limp.

"Help… Please… Someone…" Aleela pleaded, her voice weak and coarse. She thought of Alora, her sister, her family. Would she save her, or would she rather see her sister suffer and die? She thought of Kopa. His figure. His strength and majesty. _Could he save her?_

Zira spit out blood. "Disappointing." She shook her head. A smaller lioness cackled in laughter beside her.

"I'll deal with you later, when all your friends are dead, and I sink my teeth into Simba's neck." Zira extended her claws. With razor sharp precision, she carved an incision into Aleela's right shoulder. Her claws streaked down her pelt. Aleela shrieked in pain. Her cries grew louder as the incision grew longer, and deeper. Tears welled in her eyes. Her vision cleared, the sharpness of the pain saw to that. Her eyes darted left and right. She saw exiles, laughing at her. At the corner of her eye, she saw the King surrounded. _Was this the end?_

Zira removed her claws. They dripped devilishly with blood.

"Something for me to remember you by." Zira's lips curled into a twisted smirk. She then stormed off with the other exiles, towards Simba.

"N...n...no." Aleela was paralysed. She tried to raise her head, but a paw slammed it back down against the ground. The paw remained over her head and Aleela saw a shadow before her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere. Mother isn't through with you yet." Aleela heard a voice, she barely registered it. It was sharp and savage. She would remember it.

A tear flowed down Aleela's cheek. She had suffered the ultimate humiliation. She had failed in her duty. Her King and all of her Pride were about to die at the paws of these killers.

"Simba." Zira snarled, delighted. She finally had the chance to exact her penance for Scar.

Aleela watched, even as her vision grew cloudy once again. Simba swiped at several lionesses, forcing them back. Zira exploited the opening and extended a paw. She hit the King hard, knocking him backwards and onto the ground. The battlefield grew silent. Everyone was stunned. The fighting stopped. Everyone, Pridelander and exile alike watched as Simba returned to his fours - as the two lions began circling one another.

Then a streak of lightning shattered the night sky, followed immediately by a crack of thunder. Two figures leaped right into the middle of Simba and Zira.

Aleela gasped. Princess Kiara.

"Father. We are one." Kiara spoke. Those were the last words Aleela would hear. The noise of the world grew increasingly muffled, and colours grew more and more dull, until everything went black.


	11. Act 2 Chapter IV

**IV | Trauma**

When Aleela came to, it was bright. She raised her head, slowly. She was still sprawled on the ground, legs outstretched toward the right side of her body. She could see clearly again, and now she saw a lioness beside her. A thin and scrawny one.

"She's awake!" The lioness cried out.

Her voice. Aleela recognised that voice. Her mind flashed back to the plateau. She heard the cackling of laughter. She felt the paw pressing down against her face. It was her.

Aleela sprang to her feet like lightning. Her body protested ferociously to the strain, but she ignored it, her instincts took control and she gave in to them. She backpedalled into a corner and growled, examining her surroundings.

"Where am I? What have you done to me?" Aleela snarled at the lioness.

The lioness recoiled in shock. "Aleela…? I'm Vitani, I'm sorry for-"

Aleela roared, interrupting Vitani. She looked frantically around her. She was in a den. It was day, and she was surrounded by other exiles and… some of her own pride… They looked at her, some sympathetic, while others indifferent. Her ferocity dampened, she was confused.

"Aleela!" She heard someone call her name. It was Kopa. "You're back at Priderock. You're safe." He hurried to her, standing in beside Vitani.

"But the exiles!" Aleela protested.

"They're our Pride now. They're friends." Kopa explained.

"No!" Aleela shouted. Images of the plateau flashed in front of her eyes. The dead haunted her - the death caused by Vitani and her pride.

Suddenly, with a cry of pain, Aleela's legs gave way.

"Aleela!" Kopa dashed forward, hoping to catch her before she struck the ground. He was too slow.

Aleela collapsed onto the ground, her exertions having sapped her of all her strength. She felt the ground slam against her body - It was very well the other way around, but that didn't make it hurt any less. She blinked. The darkness was returning, she succumbed to it, and it consumed her once again…

"Aleela!" Kopa shook her motionless body frantically. He panicked. _He couldn't lose her now. _But he quickly realised he needed to remain calm; For Aleela's sake he had to remain level-headed.

Kopa felt Aleela's pulse, she was still breathing. Her heart was beating fast, but its rhythm was quickly growing weaker and wider. _Was she calming down? Or could it be a sign of something worse? _Kopa placed a paw over her forehead. It was burning hot. It was not a good sign, Aleela was ill. Kopa began barking orders at his retainers, he knew that for Aleela to have a chance to live, he needed to act quickly.

Kiara entered the cave, followed by Kovu. Vitani took steps backward, away from the scene. She felt guilty, and so very sorry. Kiara saw this, and she approached Vitani. Vitani felt Kiara's presence, she didn't know how to face her. Kiara comforted her, placing a paw on her's.

"It's not your fault." Kiara tried to assure her.

"No. I could have stopped it." Vitani knew the truth in her heart, and nothing would or could ever change it. "I'll live with my demons, just like she'll have to." She pulled her paw away from Kiara and turned around. She trudged out of the cave, stopping for a brief moment to look Kovu in the eye. The siblings understood each other, and Vitani left the cave.


	12. Act 2 Chapter V

**V | Love and Infatuation**

"You… really love her, don't you?"

Kiara watched as Kopa sat beside the unconscious body of Aleela. With his paws, he gently held her mouth open and fed her a seed. Luckily it didn't need to be chewed, just swallowed. As the seed was forced down her throat, her eyes remained closed, she was completely lost in her coma.

Kopa moved slightly to meet Kiara's gaze. "I can't explain it…"

"You don't need to." Kiara assured him.

"It's not wrong… is it?" Kopa asked, he was uncertain. A fear had been gnawing at him since all this began. From the very beginning his infatuation - yes, he knew it was infatuation - didn't quite feel right. He didn't have her permission to be doing this. He didn't have her permission to feel… the way he did. It was a pity he couldn't read minds because Kopa truly wondered if she felt the same way that he did. What right did he have to pursue her, to _want _her?

"Kopa." Kiara's tone grew firm. "You're doing good. You're helping her, _saving _her, at a time when even her own sister has turned her back on her. How could this be wrong?"

"That's not what I meant." Kopa shook his head.

"I know what you meant. And I'll tell you what I mean. You've spent nearly every waking hour at her side, you've even made father ask questions… and best of all, you don't care. You want to be by her side, you want her to be safe, to be well. If that isn't love, then I don't know what is."

Kopa closed his eyes. He'd had feelings for Aleela for the longest time, everything he'd done for her, he'd done without hesitation or deliberation. Was this merely a misguided foray, one where his heart was not present; Was this an illusion fabricated by his mind to fool his heart, or had his heart been guiding him all this while?

"It can't be wrong Kopa. Love is never wrong." Kiara covered the distance between herself and Kopa with a single stride. She nuzzled her older brother. He opened his eyes.

"I need to think." Kopa told her. Kiara took a step back. "Of course." She replied, and turned to leave the den.

"I'll tell Father you'll be spending the night here again?" Kiara asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow Kiara. Thank you." Kopa answered. He smiled at his sister, she'd lifted some weight off his mind, but he still had much to ponder. So he sat down and watched Aleela, his love, his infatuation; Whoever she was to him, Kiara was right, she was in need, and right now Kopa would help her. That at least felt _right_.

"Ungh…" Aleela groaned as she felt heat scorching her back. She opened her eyes, and was nearly blinded by the rising sun that shone through the mouth of the den. She felt dizzy, unstable. _What happened?_

She looked up. Strange. She was confused, the world seemed upside down. She climbed to her feet, groaning as she did, and she was feeling so very shaky. She took a step toward the mouth of the den. Somehow her paw didn't land where she'd wanted or anticipated it to. She lost balance and fell face first onto the rock.

The thud startled Kopa. He'd been sound asleep, but now he was on full alert. He shot to his feet and his head zipped around the den. He gasped when he saw Aleela on the ground. She'd moved. _Why did she have to be so headstrong?_

"Aleela, are you alright?" Kopa moved closer to her.

"Who?" She asked, disoriented.

"It's me, Kopa."

"Kopa?" She slowly turned her head to face him.

_Kopa._

Even though she had no strength left, Aleela could feel the warmth that came with a smile growing inside her.

"You're… here…" Aleela said, her voice weak.

"Yes. I am." Kopa assured her. Seeing the weak smile on her face made him feel happy. It felt _right_.

Kopa grabbed some seeds and walked up to her. "Eat these." He said, holding out a paw with the seeds on it in front of her mouth.

Aleela licked Kopa's paw and swallowed the tiny seeds.

"They'll help Aleela. Don't try to move, you need to rest."

Aleela looked up at Kopa. "Okay." She managed to say. Then it hit her, a terrible headache. She lowered her head back down and folded her forelegs around it. Kopa saw this. He reached down to nuzzle Aleela's neck. He whispered into her ear: "I'm here for you Aleela, rest." She heard his voice, it soothed her. She felt safe, so she let herself go, and willingly slipped back into the darkness. Before long she was once again asleep, leaving Kopa alone in the silence he'd become so familiar with, to ponder.

Almost a week later, Kopa placed his paw on Aleela's forehead again. It wasn't hot, not anymore. He heaved a sigh of relief. He heard footfalls at the mouth of the den, they were heavy, it couldn't be Kiara, or Kovu.

"Father." Kopa greeted.

Simba stepped into the den, taking stock of his surroundings. He saw Aleela incapacitated on the ground, and his son beside her, tending to her.

_Love is a wonderful thing_. Simba thought to himself. He would do the same for Nala, and his children.

"Kopa." Simba greeted his first son. "So this is Aleela?" He asked.

"Yes." Kopa answered. Honestly, he'd no idea how his father would react. Kopa had been betrothed to another since he learned to walk, would it upset the balance? The proper order of things? These thoughts filled Kopa's mind as Simba walked closer.

"Kiara told me a little about her, but I was hoping you could tell me yourself." Simba smiled at his son. It was a smile that told much of his wisdom, and compassion.

"She's… amazing Father." Kopa immediately said. He nearly choked on his words; that wasn't fair, she was so much more than that. He continued: "Aleela is one of our best warriors. She's devoted to the Pridelands, the Royal family and she takes her duties seriously" _because that's all she has left… _

"She even held off Zira single handedly… but she was too much for her. She nearly died. I wish I had been there beside her… " Kopa paused, considering carefully what he would say next.

"And she's _beautiful_." Kopa fought to hold back a smile as he spoke. He looked at Aleela, his eyes hovered over her, over her pale brown coat and pure white underbelly. It made him feel warm, it made him feel at home. He looked at her face. Her eyes were closed shut, but he remembered looking into them, at her chocolate-tinted, red irises. He'd gazed through them once, and looked into her soul - Her brave, hard, headstrong soul. Yet, at the same time, he saw a compassionate and tender heart. Those eyes were so endearing, she was so endearing.

Simba's smile grew wider.

"She's lucky to have you."

"Is she?" Kopa wondered out loud. "I haven't even asked…"

"You will." Simba assured him. He put a paw on his son's shoulder. "Take care of her Kopa. And remember to take care of yourself too."

"Don't worry dad." Kopa nuzzled his father.

He would ask, soon. _Courage_. Kopa told himself. Aleela wouldn't _bite_, would she?


	13. Act 2 Chapter VI

**VI | Scorned **

"She doesn't get to say that, not after what they did!" Aleela snarled.

Her fire had returned, along with her vitality. The fever was all but gone. It took a few more days for her to regain consciousness, but once she did, she returned to her old self.

"I know how you feel Aleela. I was there." Kopa tried to calm her down.

Did this side of her scare him? If Kopa was being honest, sometimes it did. Did he enjoy being terrified by her? Somehow he did. It was endearing. After all, he knew she would never hurt him, and likewise, he would never hurt her.

Still, hell hath no fury like his love scorned.

"Vitani! Zira!" Aleela hissed as she drew her claws.

Something clicked in her mind, and she suddenly appeared devastated. She turned her head to look upon her shoulder, and there it was, a blood red mark. It streaked down her shoulder, three red tears upon her pelt. They marred her coat. The flesh was healing, but no fur was growing back. In the backdrop of her short brown fur coat, the three red marks stood out distinctly. It was a mark of shame.

"No…" Her anger dissipated, and her expression was replaced by sorrow. "I lost…" She muttered as she recalled everything. "I wasn't good enough. Everyone will know, I… I let everyone down, the Pride, the King..." Her head sank. And _Kopa_. She wanted to hide behind her forearms, she wanted to cover her face, she wanted to hide from the world, from Kopa.

Kopa gasped. He wanted to nuzzle her, then to tell her everything was alright, that she'd not diminished herself in his eyes or that of the Pride, but decided against it. He would respect her space, he had no right to comfort her like that, not yet. So he reached out with a paw and grabbed one of here's. He held her paw to the ground and released pressure, allowing his paw to sit comfortably atop Aleela's.

"What are you doing?" Aleela shouted. "She marked me, Zira marked me - as a failure… I can't even face my sister, I can't even fight." She cried between tears. "Leave me alone." Aleela pulled out her paw from under Kopa's.

"Aleela, listen." Kopa reached out and pulled Aleela's paw back. She resisted at first, but slowly, she gave in bit by bit until her paw was against the ground, held down by Kopa's. She looked at him, confused, eyes moist.

"You fought well. I don't care what you, or anyone else thinks. Those scars on your shoulder are not a mark of shame. It tells me you gave everything you had for your Pride, the Royal family, for _me_… And for that I am grateful." Nothing he could say now would help her, Kopa realised that, at best, he could get her to think and perhaps consider that she was being irrational. Perhaps actions could help more than words…

Aleela looked at him, her expression unchanged from sorrow. She tried to hold the tears back, but it was so very hard. She felt Kopa's paw above her own. It exuded a certain warmth that Aleela could register, but not feel, not completely.

"Come with me Aleela." Kopa climbed to his paws, and Aleela nodded hesitantly. She still felt moisture in her eyes. Kopa supported her as she struggled out of the cave, but very quickly she regained her footing, and there it was… Her walk, her gait and her dogged determination. The traits Kopa had come to love about her.

Aleela grew increasingly reluctant as the hints added up, one by one. The landmarks, the dens. She realised where Kopa was taking him. When they finally arrived outside the royal den she protested: "Kopa. Why am I here?"

"Wait and see." Kopa assured her, with a glint in his eyes.

Aleela sniffed the air. Her ears snapped up. Someone was emerging from the den. "Hello Aleela." Simba himself emerged from the den, a welcoming smile on his face.

She bowed in alarm. "Sire! I… I…" She tried to come up with a reason for her being outside the royal den, but she couldn't. Then she felt a paw gently land above her's. It somehow gave her the courage to speak, and so she did.

"I apologise sire, Ko… _Prince _Kopa brought me here, and I don't know why." Aleela said, without a hint of emotion.

"No need to apologise, he brought you here for a reason. Come in." Simba told her, gesturing for her to enter the den with him. Aleela rose back to her full height, even then, Simba seemed to dwarf her. Aleela venerated the King, but she'd always found him more intimidating up close. She hadn't been born yet when he deposed the despot Scar, but she knew from the stories - practically legends for the Pride at this point - that it was a momentous day, and his rule since then had restored the Pridelands to its former glory. Aleela looked at Kopa, and he grinned back at her.

_Just what did he have in store?_


	14. Act 2 Chapter VII

**VII | It is Time…**

Aleela trudged into the den, still partially leaned against Kopa. He had been as firm as a rock for her. Inside was Nala, Kiara and Kovu. They watched her and Kopa enter alongside Simba with great interest. Kiara flashed a restrained smile at Aleela, but she didn't respond, she wasn't quite sure how to.

Simba took his place beside Nala, leaving Aleela in the centre, the spotlight, with Kopa beside her. "I've been told a lot about you, and I've come to learn that I might actually owe you my life. You fought well." Simba commended her.

_What?_

"But sire, with all due respect, I lost. I didn't help anyone…" Aleela muttered in reply.

"You diminish your role. You kept Zira occupied for the better part of the fight. She was out for blood. It pains me to admit, but I had my doubts whether I could defeat her." Simba admitted.

Aleela was taken back by surprise.

"She… she was brutal," was all Aleela could say about Zira. Her mind flashed back to the mark on her shoulder. It stung her just by thinking about it.

"She was indeed." Simba noted. "You've done the Pridelands a great service, whether you realise it or not."

Upon hearing this, Aleela looked up at Kopa, uncertainty still affixed in her eyes.

"In view of this, after some deliberation, Nala and I decided to officially make you the pride's lead warrior. Despite what we believed - that we didn't need one anymore - we were wrong. We feel you are the best suited for the task." Simba declared. "Congratulations." Simba tipped his head to her and gave her smile befitting of the benevolent ruler that he was.

Aleela gasped. It was an honor, surely, but it wasn't an honor she deserved. She wasn't good enough for this. She'd always wanted it deep down, but somehow, it never felt right when she thought it through. How would she manage things as lead warrior? It was a great deal of responsibility. She thought back to the legends she'd heard of the last lead warrior, during Scar's rule. She'd been an amazing warrior. She fought Scar, she fought herself, and the pride itself when the schism came. She'd managed all this, survived, and emerged victorious. _How could she ever match that?_ Aleela wondered, severe doubts settling in her head.

"Are you sure sire?" Aleela asked.

"I am. The Pridelands need someone to safeguard it, now more than ever, and you have more than proven yourself worthy."

_Am I?_

"Aleela." Nala stepped forward from her place beside her King, drawing Aleela's attention. She spoke with the wisdom of the ages: "Respect the will of others, and _believe _in your own." She smiled at her, it was a wholesome and elegant smile, one only Nala could truly and genuinely show. It warmed Aleela's heart. Almost instantly, she felt more at ease.

Aleela returned a smile to Nala. That warm feeling in her heart grew. It was expanding. Pride. Aleela felt pride. This had always been her dream. She had nothing left in life but to serve, and in her mind, she knew there was no better way to serve than becoming the lead warrior.

She would _believe _in herself. She would take the first steps forward. Even though she didn't feel comfortable marching onwards, she would do it anyway. She made her choice. Her mind flashed back to the mark on her shoulder. Perhaps, just perhaps, she would try to see it as something more than a physical mark, or a mark of shame; Something more than a mark detailing her failures. Something far greater than that. A mark of pride, an identity. Proof of her loyalty, of her defiance in the face of overwhelming odds, and most importantly, a symbol for others to rally behind. All her other scars would heal - the torture she'd experienced that day, and the torment she'd felt after, just like her cuts, bruises, sprains and bites, leaving nothing but blemishes on her pelt. Only this, this would remain, and she would hold it close, with pride.

Content in her thoughts, Aleela didn't see Kiara walk closer. She beamed in admiration. "I've seen you fight Aleela, you're amazing! Could you… be my mentor someday?" She asked, with her demeanor going from exhilaration to timidness. Aleela found that shyness endearing.

Aleela glanced at Kopa beside her and gave him a mock glare, to which he responded by shrugging and grinning sheepishly.

"One last thing Aleela." Nala grinned. She looked over at Simba, and he nodded.

Simba spoke: "Do you swear allegiance to the Pridelands and its royal family? Will you, in times of crisis, step forth and lead our warriors to victory? And will you give your life in the defence of the royal family?"

Aleela looked to her side, and saw Kiara beaming, something about this excited her.

Aleela dipped her head and spoke from the heart: "I do sire. I swear loyalty, to you, and the royal family, as I have always been. I swear to rise to the challenge and lead our warriors to victory. I will not hesitate to give my life, for you, or any member of the royal family."

"Then it is done."

"Thank you my King, I won't let you down." Aleela dipped her head lower in reverence.


	15. Act 2 Chapter VIII

**VIII | And It All Comes To This… **

Aleela limped out of the Royal den, having said her goodbyes and well-wishes. She had a lot to think about. Simba would give her time to recover from her ordeal, and some time, as well, to adjust to her new position. There hadn't been a lead warrior since Scar. There hadn't been anyone deemed worthy, and there hadn't been a great need for one since the King returned, until now. As Aleela was leaving, he saw Kopa look at her strangely, knowing him, he probably wanted to… and there he was. Aleela heard distinct footsteps from behind her, too light to be Simba's, too heavy to be Kiara's, and too unlikely to be Kovu - He didn't know her at all.

"Yes?" Aleela asked, not bothering to check the identity of her pursuer by looking behind. Did she need to? Who else would be following her?

"Yeah… I thought you might want some help getting back."

Aleela smiled upon hearing his voice. She looked back, and saw him, as majestic as ever.

Kopa watched as the love of his life glanced back at him. There was a glimmer in her eyes. Did she share his feelings too? Kopa felt excitement within him, expanding like a bubble threatening to explode out of his soul. He smiled back.

"I wouldn't normally bother a Prince like yourself..." Aleela quipped, looking back ahead, her mouth curled in a grin. "But I'm quite sure you'll insist…"

Kopa quickened his pace and caught up to his unspoken love. He allowed her to lean on him, as he had when they made the trek to the Royal den. He felt her soft fur caress his as they walked. It was so soothing, so... intoxicating. He shook himself out of his trance, Kopa had to focus.

"Listen Aleela. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you fought Zira alone. If I had known-"

"You didn't need to be there. Why do you feel so strongly about it?" Aleela interrupted him. She suspected she already knew the answer, but it couldn't be...

"I… er…" Kopa murmured to himself. His excitement turned into panic. The bubble burst, and now his heart was beating like he'd just ran from one end of the Pridelands to another. His pace slowed and it was noticeable. He felt like pulling away from her now, and it took all his courage to remain by her side, supporting her. He didn't know what to say, or how to say it. Yet, he realised he needed to say something, or else it seemed to his jumbled nerves that in the next few seconds the sky might fall on him. "Well… you're… you're quite friendly today…" He finally managed to say.

"I like to think I've always been _Kopa._" Aleela replied.

"It's just… no more _Prince _Kopa, no more Royal protocol and-" Kopa nervously elaborated.

"I've…I've never considered it… because of Royal protocol… Prince Kopa, and all that..." Aleela began to stutter. She looked down at the ground. In her mind she pictured him, standing firm, strong, wise… His swaying tail and thick dark mane... Her heart beat faster and faster, because _he _was beside her, touching her.

"Considered _it_…?" Kopa giggled nervously.

Aleela began doubting her assumptions. Kopa was not of her station, not to say that it wasn't allowed, but it would be irregular. Was he really interested in her? Was it merely an infatuation? Or could _it _happen? What if she was wrong? _It _would look wrong. She would lose her newly gained position, the pride would laugh at her for thinking that _it _could happen. After all, he was betrothed… but to who she didn't know, it wasn't her though.

"If you have something to say Kopa, say it." Aleela cut the noises in her head and spoke.

Her words hung in the air, like a dark cloud before a thunderstorm. Aleela gulped inwardly. Had she just made a mistake? What if Kopa, _Prince _Kopa got mad? Perhaps the Prince was simply a very compassionate lion who only wished to help her, and had no intention of breaking his betrothal pact... Perhaps she was abysmally wrong, and this would blow in her face. Her heart began beating faster and faster.

_Fine_. Kopa resolved. It was now or never. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and finally spoke his heart.

"Aleela, I love you."

The words hit her like a charging bull. She stopped in her tracks, one paw still raised above the ground. She hadn't told herself to stop. His words were enough to do that. Her mouth was agape and she stared like a rock into the distance.

She was right.

"Aleela… I _do_ love you, and I want you to be by my side. If you'd have me."

His confidence and eloquence once again shocked him. His expression was dead serious. His courage stunned him. His heartbeats grew steadier, they neither sped up or slowed. Well, he'd said it. There was no turning back now.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Aleela asked, agitated now. She looked at him with… she wasn't sure what expression she was wearing now. Whether it was a startled look, a dumbfounded one, or an insolent one… she couldn't register it in her mind, perhaps it was all of them...

"Yes… _Yes_ I do." He replied, calm and collected.

"You're the Prince!" She exclaimed, stepping away from him and his touch.

"I know. It doesn't change anything." Kopa continued.

"It changes everything!" Aleela was still agitated. Somehow, even though she suspected it, she didn't believe it. It was either that or the shock of his admission was simply too great.

"What about your betrothed?" She asked, uncertain.

Kopa felt calm in the face of Aleela's outbursts. He felt certain, more certain than he'd ever been in his entire life. He loved Aleela. He would give anything for her. Somehow it felt right, so right that it seemed nothing could go wrong. All his anxieties melted away, and he replied confidently.

"My father doesn't believe in betrothals. He betrothed me to honor tradition, but he was always ready to let me choose. He knows choice better than most of us. You don't know who she is, the Pride doesn't know, only she, my family and her parents… did. She doesn't matter. I have no feelings for her, but I do for you."

"I… see." Aleela wondered to herself. She sat down on her hindlegs, pensively using her paws to gently rub her forelegs, trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"I… I've never given it much thought." She told Kopa.

Kopa opened his mouth to speak, but Aleela, having hesitated to vocalise her thoughts, interrupted him.

"_Before_."

"Before?" Kopa muttered.

"Before you saved me at the arena. Alora could have _killed_ me… Did you know Kopa, that I have no one left? My mother was killed by rogue lions, my father abandoned us even earlier, my sister hates me. No one helped me back to Priderock, no one stayed by my side as I bled…" Aleela sighed. "But you came, you put your paw over my chest. You helped me… I was afraid then, I don't know if I still am."

"You have your Pride Aleela-"

"There comes a point where no matter how helpful, or caring, your Pride is, you still feel more alone than you've ever been." Aleela interjected in self-reflection.

"Do you think I'm perfect Kopa?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No. I don't. You're strong, skilled, confident, _beautiful_ even, but you're flawed, you push others away, you've turned yourself to servitude to dull the pain. You're lonely…"

"You've been watching me." Aleela's lips curved into an endearing smile, her head involuntarily tilted - which made her smile appear even more endearing. She found the will and the desire to look straight into Kopa's eyes.

"I _am_ lonely." She declared. Her words seemed to float in the air, held up by the chilly winds that characterised the evening. Aleela felt the cold chill her to the bone - a chill as profound as the ice within her heart, solidifying as each day passed. Yet the winds were also soft. They gently caressed Aleela's fur, it was soothing, as if nature itself sympathised with her. It was almost as if nature was teasing her, over what the future could hold.

"I'm not as strong as you think. If you hadn't been there when I woke up. If you hadn't looked after me… I don't think I would have recovered from the fever… from the guilt." Aleela spared a glance at her disfigured shoulder. "From the shame…" She muttered, softer this time.

"_But_." She interrupted Kopa once more as he was about to speak. "You were there, _again_… my little hero." She chuckled as she said those words.

"Say no more." Aleela stood back on her four paws and slowly pranced up to Kopa. Kopa looked at her, and smiled. The two met and nuzzled each other's noses. His scent was now her's, and her scent his. They kissed, pressing their lips together. There was no excitement within Kopa, neither was there agitation in Aleela. No hesitation. No reluctance. Simply bliss. To the pair, the noises and views of the surrounding world blurred and evaporated away. They moved closer and rubbed their bodies together, side by side. They embraced, and nothing else in the world seemed to matter anymore.


	16. Act 2 Chapter IX

**IX | We Rule the Night, Ready to Strike **

Aleela trudged down the path into the forest. It was a familiar path. It was the open path lined by trees and tall grasses. She had been here months ago, alone, on patrol. She was on patrol once again, and she was waiting for her partner.

_Partner_. The word meant so much more now.

She sniffed the air. He had to be around here somewhere. She had no intention of getting jumped this time or ever. She was the lead warrior now, no one would be able to jump her. No one would dare jump her. No one could jump her. With her superior sense of smell, her breakneck reflexes, there was no way anyone could catch her off guard.

"Ahk!"

"Gotcha!" Kopa grinned victoriously over Aleela's face. Aleela frowned, and then smirked. Kopa was confused. The lioness pushed hard against Kopa, catching him by surprise. She turned the fight, literally, now Kopa was the one looking up at Aleela. Now Kopa was frowning.

"Not quite." Aleela smirked. Kopa tried to do the same, but Aleela held fast, using her body weight and strength - lighter and weaker as it was - to her full advantage, completely suppressing the larger lion against the ground.

"The evil lioness pins our King to the ground. Ohh, what will our brave King Kopa do? Aleela said threatically.

"This!" Kopa twisted his tail and flicked against Aleela's hindlegs. For a split second Aleela was distracted. Her body weight tilted to her right as she instinctively turned her head. Kopa pushed hard against her left and easily pushed her entire body against the ground, he rolled with her, and found himself above her, once again.

Kopa had the pleasure of seeing his love's genuinely stunned face as he stared down on her again.

_No this is not happening! _Aleela's thoughts protested. She resisted, trying to force her aggressor to move more of his weight to a side, but this time Kopa was all in. His weight - that of an adult lion - was too great.

"Stop squirming!" Kopa said, fighting to maintain his control over his violent opponent.

"No!" Aleela responded defiantly.

Kopa lowered his head and licked his lover's face. The strength of her resistance faltered, and her motions slowed. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as his tongue swept up her cheek to her eye, and opened when she no longer felt it's wet touch. He caressed her cheeks with his own, and by now she had stopped squirming. She reveled in his touch, her eyes closed as she felt his fur touch her skin. Then he kissed her. He locked his forehead with her's, and by now there was nary a trace of defiance. Her paws grabbed on to Kopa's forelegs as the two rubbed their heads together.

If only this moment could last forever.

Kopa slowly reared his head and stepped off his fiancé. Aleela leaned and rested a side of her body against the ground, meeting Kopa's eyes. She smiled. He smiled back.

"Fine. You win." Aleela admitted defeat. "But only because you know my one weakness."

"What's that?" Kopa asked.

"You." Aleela said, matter of factly.

Kopa broke out into laughter. His laughter died out when he realised Aleela was still there, grinning at him.

"I'm serious." She added. _Dead-serious_.

"Come on! Let's finish what you started." Aleela winked, wearing a sultry smile now.

"Are you mad?" Kopa gasped. "Here?"

"Why not?" Aleela laughed.

"Well I-" Before Kopa could finish his sentence, Aleela zipped to her feet and pounced him. Aleela giggled, and Kopa gave in.

"You'll pay for that!" Kopa exclaimed, suppressing his laughter.

"Make me!" Aleela giggled.

"Don't think that I won't!" Kopa said. The two continued playfighting, they did so like children, though their intentions were not quite as innocent. Their laughter and giggles filled the night sky. Eventually, their fight caused them to roll into the tall grass, and silence prevailed.

"I love you Kopa." Aleela said, as a tear creased her fur.

"Why are you crying?" Kopa asked. He reached out with a paw and wiped away the tear.

"I've never been so happy in my life." She replied, nuzzling his chin as she laid on the ground.

"I haven't even got to the good part." Kopa remarked, inciting laughter from his lover.

"Mmm" She hummed as she reached out and gently touched his face with a paw.

Their eyes met, and they entered a trance. Tonight would be their night. Duty be damned. Love would rule the night. Their love.


	17. Act 2 Chapter X

**X | Normality**

Family? Aleela had never known anything like it before, not truly. She stood now with individuals she'd never ever would have imagined knowing. She'd been accepted by individuals she never believed would've accepted her. They watched the sun set in the distance, all while sitting on a grassy hill. The grass was comfortable. It wasn't wet or prickly. It was perfect to lay on, and to watch the stars materialise from as the sky turned dark.

Aleela laid her full underside against the ground. Her rear legs comfortably folded and her forelegs extended against the grass. Kopa was at his side. Their sides touched each other, and they liked it this way. They leaned on one another occasionally. This, they wanted.

Nearby was Kiara. And at her side was Kovu. The couple were in a similar position. They exuded no less love than Aleela and Kopa.

Only Sara was missing. Aleela had seen only at scant few traces of the adolescent lioness since becoming lead warrior and then becoming Kopa's mate. It was so easy to forget she even existed.

But they were treating her like one of them. It felt so strange, but so heart-warming at the same time. Aleela didn't want to question it. She'd never before felt so strongly that she belonged. She wondered if Kovu felt the same way.

At least he didn't have a sister who hated him.

"Aleela. Want to go for a walk?" Kiara asked.

Aleela thought about it for a moment. "Sure." She replied, and stood up. She smiled at Kopa, and he smiled back. Aleela strolls away with Kiara at her side. Kopa and Kovu look at one another and shrug.

"Wonder what that's about." Kovu thought out loud.

"Don't you know? Kiara's a fan." Kopa explained.

Once the lionesses were out of sight, earshot and smell of their mates, Kiara got excited. She exclaimed, barely able to hold her elation: "I'm so happy that we finally have a chance to talk!"

Aleela chuckled. She didn't quite get why Kiara admired her so much.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Aleela asked. She was comfortable now talking to Kiara. A month ago, she wouldn't have said the same. It was amazing what being Kopa's mate, and perhaps more importantly, the Lead Warrior did to her. No more Prince Kopa, no more Princess Kiara, no more 'my Queen' (Nala had grown fond of her), and no more 'my King'. So much tension had been released over the past weeks that the royal family felt like _her _family now.

Well, she still referred to Simba as a Sire, he didn't need it, but she was still below him, and she felt he at least deserved that respect. She'd been able to spend time with the King because of her role as Lead Warrior. When she interacted, he was friendly and most of the time, informal.

"Well... you know I've chosen to become a warrior too, I was hoping you could... teach me?" Kiara grinned bashfully.

"Of course Kiara!" Aleela exclaimed. She wondered why it took her so long to ask. It had already been a month since she was promoted to lead warrior. "What took you so long?" She asked. She was curious. Aleela remembered that Kiara had asked the very same question that day in the royal den. Aleela didn't reply then, because she had a great many things occupying her mind at the time; Her shame, her promotion, most important of all, Kopa.

"I'm sorry. It's just… you. You're the best fighter I've ever seen." Kiara remarked. "I've been kinda… intimidated to ask. I mean after that one time."

Aleela opened her mouth to speak but Kiara interrupted her, "And you were busy settling into your role, settling in with Kopa… I didn't really want to trouble you."

"You didn't need to worry. I don't bite. Ask Kopa." Aleela broke out into laughter. It was short.

"Well, yeah. I see that now." Kiara chuckled in response.

Aleela mood suddenly dipped, and her liveliness faded. "I'm not really the best fighter in the Pride. Alora would disagree, and we haven't settled the score yet. Not yet." They hadn't interacted since the fight in the arena, the one Kopa interrupted. Aleela didn't hate Kopa for it, she was grateful that he'd stepped in. She knew she would have lost the fight, and Alora in her fit of rage might actually have killed her. The strike was so sudden and unexpected, she was taken completely off guard. When Aleela saw the blood on her paws, she couldn't believe it; Not because she couldn't stand the sight of it, rather it was her sister who had drawn that blood, and she did it without hesitation. Her sister, at the time, was all that was left of her family. When Aleela struggled along the path back to Priderock, bleeding as she went, she cried; Not from the pain, but rather, because she knew that she was now alone. No matter how she looked at it now though, Aleela felt that if the fight had continued, if somehow Kopa hadn't stepped in - In another life, Aleela thought, - perhaps there might have been a chance to salvage their relationship. Now - Now it was hopeless.

Aleela caught sight of her sister on the day she first addressed the warriors, the look in her eyes… If looks could kill, Aleela would have died to her gaze there and then, and gladly. Because if there was anything Aleela had left to fear, it was her own sister. Alora's rage took her far, and she was strong, and skilled enough that she didn't make too many mistakes… Worst of all, Alora held a grudge against her. If it came down to a fight, she wouldn't hold back. After the arena, Aleela learnt to fear her sister when she didn't hold back, and when she had nothing left to lose…

"Don't think about her. It's not worth it." Kiara said, as the two continued strolling. She shook her head as she thought about it. "I know. That in a fair fight, you'll win Aleela. And you'd do it without killing her. She probably wouldn't care…"

"I'm not perfect." Aleela muttered. Her tone was standoffish. She stopped in her tracks. She'd known it for the longest time. For the longest time she'd tried to convince the Pride that she wasn't perfect. The other lionesses would comment on her looks. They would comment on her scent, of how unique it was, of how alluring it could be. They would talk about her skills in combat, remark at her level-headedness in fights - most lions would lose themselves in combat, consumed by rage. When that happened, they made mistakes, and some of those mistakes, when committed in a real fight, would cost them their lives. They were impressed she could focus in the heat of it, and they were impressed that she would win more often than not. Because of all this, envy would rear its ugly head. If not envy, then reverence. And these, left her feeling more alone than being a failure, or a normal lioness would have. Kopa saw through this, and she loved him for it.

Kiara didn't quite know how to respond to this. She breathed, and her mouth was agape, if only for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's alright. It's nothing. _I'm _sorry…" It wasn't fair. They welcomed her with love and openness, without question or doubt, into their family, and here she was being brusque and unpleasant. "I should thank you. You've given me a place to be, a place I can feel at home."

Kiara didn't say anything. She stepped closer to Aleela. To Aleela's surprise, Kiara brought her head closer and nuzzled her. Aleela accepted it, she didn't step away or move her head. Instead she closed her eyes.

"Kopa told me about you, more than he should have, to be honest. He told us what you've been through. You don't have to go through that again. We understand, we're here for you. I'm sure I speak for everyone, father, mother, Kovu, Kopa, even _Sara_." Kiara said as she stepped back from Aleela.

"I'm… grateful for that," was all Aleela managed to say. She wasn't used to this kind of affection, except, since she'd known him, from Kopa. Still, Aleela was hard-pressed to hold back a smile that was growing across her face.

"Come. Let me teach you your first lesson." Aleela beckoned for Kiara to follow her. The smile had grown across her face by now, and she felt… at peace.

Kiara was uncharacteristically quiet, and subdued, though not in an unpleasant way. She nodded and smiled. She followed behind her friend, eager to learn.

"The most important thing in any fight is to remain calm. Breathe in. Breathe out. Focus on your opponent. Don't get distracted, don't get angry, don't take the bait. There is a time for anger and a time to focus - on _survival…_" Aleela continued as the two resumed their stroll. Kiara listened obediently, and with great interest. The night was young, and the lionesses would find their way back to their mates, when the time was right.


	18. Act 2 Chapter XI

**XI | Wraith**

Sara sat in the royal den. She simply sat, and waited. She waited for someone to come in. She waited for something to happen. But nothing did. The sun was approaching its zenith. The hunting party had already concluded a hunt, another successful hunt, and brought back the day's bounty. Sara couldn't join them yet, she was told. Apparently, hunting was a dangerous affair, and she wasn't of age yet to join the hunts. Perhaps so. Sara thought. But perhaps someone could train her, teach her how to hunt. If she did nothing to learn, nothing to improve, how could she ever be part of the hunting party, nay, part of the Pride?

Sara felt neglected, ignored, brushed away like the third sibling she was. At least mama would be returning to the den now that the hunts were done, or perhaps she would spend another day with her friends, under the sun, or at the watering hole. What about papa? He was busy today, that was all Sara knew. What about her siblings, her brother and sister? She had no idea where they were - knowing them, they were probably tending to official duties or spending time with their mates.

Sara tried not to think of Kovu and Aleela as… as usurpers, or as competition, but it was excruciatingly difficult. Sara hadn't even had the chance to speak to Kopa since he and Aleela joined. She felt happy for him - she supposed she did - he was her brother after all, she wanted the best for him. Kiara had spent some time with her, but it felt so contrived. Sara knew, she saw it in her sister's eyes, she only had thoughts for Kovu, and Aleela - her new mentor. Sara sighed. Whatever happened to the days where Kopa would spend time with her; Bring her out to the very corners of the Pridelands, to show her the world that they had - Everything the light touched. Those were wonderful days. She would talk to him, and she could explore. Whatever happened to the days Kiara would take her out, and they would play, spar even? And then gossip? Sara always lost the fights, but that wasn't the point...

_There was no point mulling over this._

Sara stood up and left the cave. She wouldn't trap herself in this any longer. She would go out and do something, anything. She went to look for her friends. She didn't feel much affinity with them, but they were all she had left at this point, besides mama.

Sara strolled up to them, they were lazing under a baobab tree at the watering hole. As she got closer, she could hear their conversation.

"Have you seen Aleela fight? She's unbeatable!" One of them exclaimed.

"I feel so much safer now. She's actually made the warriors do things instead of lazing around all day." Another spoke.

"Lazing around like us?" One of them joked, and the rest broke down in laughter.

"What do you mean lazing around? My sister just showed me how to hunt this morning. She said I was phenomenal!" A lioness in the group declared.

"Well, my sister taught me how to fight today. I want to be just like Aleela when I grow up!"

Sara grimaced. She didn't like this conversation. Not at all. She turned around to leave. They hadn't even noticed her… She scanned the waterhole, and sure enough, there was mama. She was sunbathing alongside a friend of hers. Nayeli, Sara recalled. She approached her mama, though she wasn't quite sure what for, or what she was expecting.

Nala didn't notice her third daughter until she was practically beside her. After all, the Queen was content soaking up the sun's rays in silence, in the company of a lioness whom she considered her best friend. When Nala did notice Sara, she immediately rose and nuzzled her daughter.

"Sara. What are you doing out here alone?" Nala asked. She smiled, it was the same smile she'd put on when she undertook her duties as Queen.

_Alone._ The word stung. Was mama suggesting that she wasn't old enough to go out and explore, on her own? That's what she was after all: _Alone_.

"I'm old enough mama. I can go out on my own." Sara protested, her tone was borderline aggressive. She didn't want to be aggressive, she didn't didn't want to hurt her mother. Sara loved her mama, it was just… life.

Nala recoiled, choking on her words.

"I didn't mean it that way Sara. You're old enough, I know you are." Nala patted Sara's head with a paw. "I meant, do you have something to do? Someone to spend time with?"

Sara wanted to hiss and declare that no, she did not, but her mama didn't deserve this kind of behaviour from her. Instead she said: "I'm just bored mama."

"We all feel that way sometimes Sara." Nala smiled. "Perhaps you could ask Kiara to teach you how to hunt."

_Fat chance of that happening._ Sara wanted to say: Maybe you could teach me mama? But Sara knew her mama was a busy Queen, and on top of that, she led the hunting party. It was exhausting for her. Some nights, when she returned to the royal den, she would lie down and immediately fall sound asleep. Mama couldn't train her, she didn't have the time, or the energy, and Sara didn't want to occupy her mother so.

"I'll ask, mama." Sara replied, her tone conclusive.

"I'll see you tonight Sara. Have fun today!" Nala winked at her. She then gracefully returned to her resting position, her eyes met Nayeli's for a moment and they chuckled softly. Nala did enjoy Nayeli's company after all.

And Sara was left to turn away. Alone as she was. Resentful, but restrained in the belief that her mother needed her rest, her time away from her duties.

At the corner of her eye, Sara saw Aleela, lapping her tongue at the water in the lake. Perhaps she could talk to her - spend some time to understand, to get to know her. But no, Sara saw Kopa sneaking up behind her. What was he about to do?

Kopa leaped onto Aleela with a cry and they both fell into the lake. They disappeared beneath the disturbed waters, and then Aleela's head emerged, followed by Kopa's. He laughed. The look on Aleela's face was priceless. She smirked at the lion and splashed water in his face. Kopa's mane was wet, he was absolutely dripping with water but he looked so... content. Sara watched, and inside her, she felt something die.

She turned to trudge back to Priderock. There was nothing for her here.

No. Sara spotted a familiar lioness wrapped in an orange coat walking towards her; Kiara. Was she here to, Great Kings forbid, spend time with her? Would she actually have the chance to ask her sister to train her? No. Kiara stopped in front of her friends, Tiifu and Shuri - they were in between Sara and her older sister. And the lionesses rose and strolled away, their talk growing more and more animated.

No. Sara sighed. She guessed it was no surprise at this point. She resumed her trek back to Priderock.

Was that Kovu? Sara wondered. She saw a dark pelted lion approach the group of her friends she'd evaded earlier. He inserted himself into their conversation, and they _welcomed _him in. Him. An outsider.

Enough was enough. This gallivanter of her's was over. Sara regretted leaving the den. But was all this truly anything new?


	19. Act 2 Chapter XII

**XII | A Leap of Faith**

Sara had asked to join one of her friend's practice hunts, and her friend, Liani, had accepted her, welcomed her even. The more lionesses in a hunt, the greater the likelihood it would succeed, and Liani knew this. She wanted her first hunt to stand out; She wanted to be the one to bring down the prey, as there would be someone watching her, and she wanted to impress him.

So the plan. Liani had devised it herself, she was in charge after all, and she made _that _amply clear to the friends she'd asked to join _her _hunt. "Sara, you'll chase down the herd. Tilani and Rina, you'll come in from the sides and help Sara. Scare them, and then lead an antelope towards me. I'll be there in the bushes-" She pointed at a stretch of tall grass that bordered the plain.

"What if the antelope doesn't come to you?" Sara asked.

"It must. Please make it happen Sara, I'm counting on you." Liani was practically begging. Sara guessed she was glad someone had faith in her. She wasn't all too good at this hunting thing though. She'd only gotten the same amount of training all lionesses did. It was atypical, most times, family members would fill in the gaps of huntresses in training, but Sara didn't have this luxury. Kopa wasn't meant to hunt. Kiara could hunt, and she did so fairly well, but her heart was into being a warrior, not a huntress. Besides that, Kiara never found the time to guide her little sister through the fine arts of hunting.

Yes, it was an art. There was a level of precision and finesse required for every hunt to succeed. Lions couldn't outrun most prey. They relied upon surprise and planning to take them down. The most skilled huntresses, like the Pride's main hunting party led by Nala, were able to carry out ambushes without even communicating with one another. The adolescents here had a long way to go, and that's why some adults were here to watch, along with a single male. Someone was interested in Liani… They were out of sight, of course, but their scents wafted into Sara's nostrils. They would remain close, just not close enough to alarm the herd.

"Yeah Sara, she's counting on you." Tilani remarked, nudging Sara in the shoulder. Sara chuckled at this. She wouldn't fail. Now was finally a chance for her to prove herself, to do something, at last…

The antelope heard never knew what hit them. Sara leaped out of cover and onto the plain, she snarled at the herd and charged. The antelope reacted quickly and they off like lighting, faster than the lionesses could ever hope to catch. There was one. It was slower to react, and a fair distance behind the rest of the herd. This would be the one, Sara decided, the one she would guide towards Liani, who was still lying in wait some distance away.

Sara dashed on the antelope's tail, and with Tilani's aid, managed to break it off from the rest of the herd. Tilani and Rina dashed alongside it, effectively forcing it into a straight line.

_Things were going well._

The antelope was on course for Liani and she would be preparing to pounce, Sara imagined. Suddenly, as if the antelope knew there was a trap ahead, it changed its course and veered away. The adolescents, unwilling to take down the antelope themselves, tried to force it back by frightening it, but to no avail.

_No_.

Sara sped up and dashed closer to it, trying to scare it back on course, but in doing so, she opened up a gap. The antelope slowed abruptly and turned away from Liani entirely. The other adolescents hesitated, they didn't know what to do, but Sara did. This was the chance she had been waiting for. The chance to finally prove herself.

Sara pounced the antelope and landed on it. She dug in with her claws, but before she could further her attack, something knocked the wind out of her and she fell backwards, landing hard on the ground. The antelope had panicked and buck-kicked Sara off.

Sara's stomach hurt like it never did before. She tried to get up, but the pain was too great. The other adolescents were shocked. They let the antelope go. Liani emerged from the grass. Her expression was a mixture of shock and insolence.

Sara groaned. She laid sprawled on the plain. She placed a paw on her stomach, as if that could hold back the terrible sting that she felt there.

"Sara!" She heard someone cry out. It was a familiar voice, one she heard often in the royal den these days. Aleela herself. Sara scowled, the pain fuelling much of her resentment. She didn't need to see herself humiliated before _her_.

Aleela hurried towards her with several other lions.

_What is the great and powerful Lead Warrior doing here? _Sara wondered

"How could you? I told you this is my hunt. You ruined it!" Sara heard another voice. This time it was Liani. She sounded furious. Sara was too much in pain to reply.

"Liani." Aleela chided. She glared at Liani, and the adolescent got the message. Liani backed off as Aleela stepped closer to Sara.

"Sara! Can you hear me?" Aleela was concerned. She lowered her head closer to the adolescent.

Sara nodded. It was a weak nod, and her eyes were shut, trying to resist the urge to cry out in pain. The last thing she wanted was to look like a wimp.

"Don't move. I'll bring you back to Priderock." Aleela declared. She lowered her body and scooped up the adolescent lioness. Aleela shouldered Sara's weight and took strides back in the direction of Priderock. She looked at the other lionesses with her, and they understood.

As Aleela carried her further and further away, Sara could hear what the other lions were saying.

"So impulsive-"

"She deserved that." Sara was sure that was Liani. "I'm so much better than her, she tried to upstage me!"

"Yeah, totally her fault."

"Come on, the hunt would have failed anyway." Sara was sure this was Tilani.

"Yeah, because _Princess _Sara can't hunt. Only an idiot gets hit by an antelope!" Was that Rina?

_An idiot. Impulsive._ Was that who she was to them?

"Don't let them get to you Sara." Aleela raised her head and whispered into Sara's ear.

_Don't let them get to me?_

Sara wanted to scream at Aleela. Who was she to give her advice? Why the sudden concern? She didn't matter to the powerful and benevolent Aleela. She didn't matter to Kopa or Kiara. She didn't matter to the Pride. She was useless. She couldn't even hunt. She didn't even have the breath to respond to Aleela, to tell her to shove it...

What was she doing here anyway?

Sara wouldn't know, but Aleela had truly been concerned for her safety, and had opted to look out for her for this hunt. In Aleela's eyes, Sara mattered to her as much as Kopa. They were family now, and family would look out for one another...


	20. Act 2 Chapter XIII

**XIII | Shattered Thoughts**

"Sara, are you feeling better?"

Sara was aloof. She left the question to hang for a few moments - like icicles along the top of the cave - before she finally answered, "Yes."

Her reply was curt and brief.

Aleela sighed inwardly.

"That's good Sara…"

Sara nodded and looked away from Aleela, her new sister in law. Sara didn't like the idea that Aleela was her sister in law. She really didn't.

In her eyes, Aleela is a nobody. Sara didn't know what Kopa saw in her, or what Kiara saw in her for that matter.

"It's about Liani isn't it?"

Sara's eyebrows curled deeper. She frowned at this question.

It wasn't Liani, and at the same time it was… Or at least Liani was a part of it all, a painful part, but certainly not the most agonising part of it all.

"You don't have to let them get to you."

Sara closed her eyes. She wanted to slap a paw on her face or to slam her face against the rocky ground. Her ears folded inwards, at times this was a sign of shyness or embarrassment, but in others, it was a sense of extreme annoyance. In this case, it was the latter.

_You don't know me. _Sara thoughts erupted. _You don't understand… How could you? When I don't understand it myself…?_

"You can hunt Sara. Now you know better than to attack a Gazelle like that… That's how we do things. We learn from our mistakes, and we don't make those same mistakes again. We've all gone through this… It's normal."

_It's normal._

Sara guessed that yes, all this was normal. It was normal for her to muck up, normal for her to be ignored, normal for her to… be her lousy self.

"I remember the first time I lost a fight… It was painful, even though it was just a spar. It didn't hurt so much on the outside, as it did on the inside. What hurt the most was my Pride, but the important thing is to come out of it stronger, and better. Never lose yourself in your thoughts… Do something, grow, improve…"

Sara sighed.

"...It's not easy Sara, it never is. Sometimes you do lose yourself, you forget, and you're afraid you'll never find your way back again… You know that I was there too..."

Sara opened her eyes and slowly turned to face Aleela once more.

"But that's what family is for Sara. That's what friends are for."

Aleela stretched her neck to nuzzle Sara.

"Your brother taught me that, and I'm glad."

Sara accepted her embrace. She wanted to take, simply take, everything that Aleela was trying to tell her, to give her, but deep down something screamed at her not to. This thing… It was ugly, hideous, broken… Sara didn't want to listen to it, no… She didn't want to hear it.

She wouldn't endure it any longer.

She would let go, and now the how was so simple…

As Aleela caressed Sara's cheeks, Sara slowly and gradually returned it. She allowed her nostrils to breathe in Aleela's scent, it made her feel refreshed, rejuvenated.

Sara wondered, did _they _care?

She began to doubt herself. But now was not the time for such thoughts… someone was noticing her, finally. She would savour this moment. Perhaps her sister in law wasn't so bad at all.

Aleela pulled her neck back just as Sara pulled her's. Aleela smiled at the adolescent, and she saw a hint of a smile appear on Sara's face. That only made Aleela happier.

"Remember Sara. We all make mistakes."

Sara nodded, this time more energetically.

Sara heard pawsteps from outside the royal den. They were heavy, it was definitely a male, was it Papa?

"Aleela? Are you in here?"

Sara was partially horrified, it was Kopa wasn't it?

"I'm here Kopa." Aleela replied.

As Kopa's large, sturdy form entered the cave, Aleela stood up and approached him. They embraced. It was a beautiful scene, though the only spectator didn't quite think so. Sara wanted to feel happy for them, but how could she? Did Aleela forget about her so quickly? So easily?

Sara was glad Aleela didn't say that she, and the entire family would _always _be there for her, because if she did, Sara would be a lot angrier than she was now.

That familiar feeling returned… that sense of isolation. All Sara ever wanted was to be in a place like the one Aleela and Kopa were in now. They were entranced. Why was the world this way? Why was it so unfair? Sara could feel all the dreams she'd ever had shatter and self-destruct. The path to her isolation was littered with the dream that lay destroyed, and Sara didn't know how to escape it.

Aleela and Kopa pulled back from one another. She licked his face.

_Weren't they done?_

No they weren't.

The couple strolled past Sara going deeper into the den before settling down. They started talking. Somewhere along their conversation, Aleela gestured towards Sara. She smiled at Sara, and Kopa followed suit, with an additional tip of his head. Sara smiled back, but it was so weak and contrived… She had no heart to make it genuine, or even make it appear genuine.

_When is Mama coming home?_


End file.
